


What the Heart Means to Say

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's tough heartbreak has led her to some serious fallout. She wonders, if there will ever be a cure to an aching heart. Knowing that she needs time away, Korra travels with Bolin around Four Nations, and there they meet new companions, and a girl named Asami Sato,  who marks a soft spot in Korra's heart. While travelling, Korra realizes the true meaning of letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'll probably draft an outline for this soon. Right now, this is more of a distraction rather than a project. Let me know what you think and I shall write more.

Several more minutes and the wetness from the pouring rain on my jacket haven’t stopped. I don’t think it would. How eventful it is to be stranded during a storm and also go through heartbreak at the same time? I feel the universe mocking me. I feel the rain slowly stroke my head, past my shoulders and to my toes as if every drop felt heavy and my body is ready to surrender. I tried to think between my actions, how everything could go wrong in an instant, how Ali could tell me that I was heartless, that I wasn’t the right one. But she left, and that’s all I know.

Somehow I ended up in this shed, it isn’t much of a protection from the rain but here I am. What sucks more is that while everything internally have stopped, everything from the outside goes on. I see my bus leaving just a few feet away but I decided that I feel too cold to move, or even make decisions. They don’t feel right anymore. Nothing feels right anymore. I can hear a mother scurrying to her car while she carries her baby. I see a man on his own shed selling corn. But here I am stranded, both physically and emotionally and I thank the rain for covering up my tears because I’m trying so hard not to sob. I reach into my pants pocket and take out the necklace that I was supposed to give to Ali. And with all of the effort I have left, I threw it to the streets, just like how my heart felt at that moment. I watched as cars run past it and I feel my heart grow tighter.

“Korra?”

A voice. I try to look for the source but I see none. Is it the rain? Is it talking? I hear another call and from the distance I see Bolin running towards me with his umbrella.

“Spirits Korra you’re soaking! Come on, let’s get you home!” He tries to pull me up and I try to oblige because I know I can’t stay in this small shed forever, but my heart does. I’m quite surprised my brain is still functioning a little properly. I thought heartbreak affects the mind and the heart. I guess my mind carries a little hope. And that hope is to get home and maybe change into some new clothes.

Bolin got me into his car with ease somehow but the ride was driven in silence. It always seem that Bolin knows peace is all I need at the moment. After the disaster with Ali, I need peace for a few minutes. Peace can sometimes help empty thoughts. Knowing Bolin, I don’t need to tell him anything. Although he did say he was sorry before pressing the accelerator. I barely heard him but I know he meant it. I feel sorry for myself too.

We reach the apartment silently and he assists me in climbing up the stairs. As soon as we got inside our room, he slowly let my body lean into the couch and he touches my forehead.

“You’ve got a fever. I’ll get some meds and new clothes. Stay here.”

My eyes feel droopy and a blurry image of Bolin disappears to the kitchen.

I can barely move and now that I am sick makes sense of how I just want to lie in this couch. Shortly, Bolin emerges with a bottle and he places it down the small coffee table in front of me and places new clothes beside me.

“Drink the meds, go change and have some rest. Then we’ll talk. Okay?”

I didn’t give him an answer and he looked at me as if he had just seen his pet died. He sighs as he retreated to his room. I see Pabu, our cat, look at me and go back to licking his pur. I wonder if he felt sorry for me too.

Some minutes passed and I have managed to get to bed. I lied slowly as if my whole body ached but the meds should be doing its work. I take note that I have yet to thank Bolin for saving me. He had saved me a couple of times now.

The sounds of the pouring rain is the last thing I hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Bolin decides on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An outline has been drafted, roughly. I guess you can parallel this story to Korra's recovery in the show except for some changes. I want to explore it my own way and I guess this is how I'm about to do it. Feedback are always welcome.
> 
> I hope you all stay tuned. Korrasami will happen after a few more chapters. Bear with me.

When Ali told me that our relationship needed to stop, my mind flashed to a million memories down the lane, and I think hard of the smallest things that I did that probably made her want to leave. The thing is I found none. So it did not make sense how she loved me the day before yesterday and un-love me yesterday and now I’m trying to carry myself through today.

I sit up as I run my hands through my hair and I become aware of how really long it is now. A sudden knock pulls me away from my thoughts. Bolin opens the door and gives me a grin. Not a full one, but a smile knowing that he’s happy to see me.

“Hey, I made breakfast, I’m going to work soon, feel free to call in sick if you want.” I see his construction uniform on before he closes my door and disappears. I look at clock and realized I work in an hour. Bolin is probably right though, I should call in sick. I got into the washroom and wash up before I meet Bolin downstairs. He’s putting on his construction hat. He glances at me and looks back to himself in the mirror.

Once I start biting on my pancakes, I didn’t noticed that Bolin has sat down beside me.

“She didn’t deserve you.”

I look up at him. I know he’s right. He sighs and leans back onto his seat.

“She made you feel like shit Kor. And as your bestfriend, I vow to not see you like that again. It made me sad.”

He stands up now but my eyes are now fixed on the pancakes before me. My chewing slows. I stay silent.

“Your phone is on the coffee table. I’m going to work.” He grabs his keys and within a second I know he’ll be gone. I know I have to say something, so I try.

“Wait Bo, please.” I begged.

Bolin kept his hand on the doorknob but turns his head to look at me.

“Thank you.” I say, and I could’ve sworn I saw him grin before closing the door.

* * *

 

It took three rings before someone picks up.

_“VI corporation, Zhu Li speaking, how can I help you?”_

“Hey, Zhu Li, it’s Korra, I’m just letting you know I can’t come in to work today. I’m a bit under the weather. I’m very sorry.”

There’s a pause before she speaks. _“Korra? No worries. I can call someone up to fill for you. You rest well.”_

“Thank you.”

She hangs up and I place my phone down on the coffee table. My eyes catch the newspaper for today and I reach for it since I have nothing to do anyway. The headline is about the upcoming election and it seems Raiko is ahead of the campaign. I can’t think of anyone who really can defeat him anyway. He seems a little egotistic when he gave his speech in front of the President Hall.

My phone vibrates and I see ‘Mom’. I sigh, folding the newspaper on the side and reach for my phone, pressing the green button to answer.

“Hey mom”

_“Korra, my dear, I am very sorry about what happened.”_

My eyes grow wide at the fact that my mom received the news so soon.

“How did—“

_“Oh Korra dear will you please stop. I found out on facebook when Ali changed her profile picture. Is it true? Is it over?”_

I gave him silence as an answer. My heart knows it’s over and because it’s hurting, I don’t want to trouble it more by actually saying what has been done.

There’s a moment of pause before my mom speaks again.

_“I am very sorry honey.”_

“I’ll be fine mom.” _No I won’t._ There’s another pause before she speaks again.

_“Your father has been busy with meetings but he’ll be able to take a vacation when holiday starts. You know you’re always welcome here sweetheart.”_

I know that my mom wants me home and I do miss home too. I smile, and even though she can’t see me, I feel my tears swelling. I need to end the call soon.

“I’ll think about it.” I say, and I know I really will. Maybe a time away would help.

_“Promise me you will. I love you honey.”_

“I promise. I love you too.”

There’s a click signalling the call has ended and I’m left with silence again. I looked through the window from the couch I’m sitting. It looks like the rain hasn’t stopped. I wonder again, if the rain can feel I’m that I’m hurting too.

* * *

 

 I’m back to work the next day.

Working for a company that operates thousands of deliveries can be a bit handful especially on my current state. I checked off the list with the new prototypes of laptops that had been inspected and delivered back after inspection. Next, I ship them to the laboratory where they will undergo polishing and packaging. There are multiple devices and electronics that Vharrick Industries manufactures, but the section where I’m working includes computers, tablets and other portable devices.

“Korra! It’s break time!”

Bolin shouts as I close up my section of delivery. Bolin carries his lunch box and mine with him as we enter the lounge.

A few bites later, I let Bolin know about my unsure plans for the holidays.

“I might go back.” I say and Bolin stops inhaling his food, drops his burger in its box, and has the look of panic. I realize what I have just said could have meant to him.

I shake my head right away. “No, no, no, I don’t mean go back to _her_. I might back go back home, you know, at the South.”

He inhales dramatically in relief. “You almost gave me a heart attack. Anyway, I think that’s good. I’m actually planning to go Ba Sing Se.”

“You what?” For some reason, travelling to a place I’ve never been before sounds adventurous right now. I’m sure my mom would understand.

Bolin looks up at me again with raised eyebrows. “I miss my brother. He said he can see me during the holidays plus the Prince he’s working for offered me a place to stay.”

Bolin’s brother, Mako, works for the Prince of Ba Sing Se and embarrassingly enough; Mako and I had a fling three years ago. It didn’t quite work out as we wanted it to be so we remain friends. It’s going alright given the fact that Bolin is still my best friend and we let the past be in the past. That was when Ali came in a year later.

Bolin continues to eat and I wonder if I could ask to go with him, even just for a week and then I’ll visit the South afterwards. I don’t know why I’m hesitating to ask but his voice broke my thoughts.

“You can come you know.”

It’s a statement, not an offer. I find myself smiling. I feel so giddy all of a sudden that I stand up and hurry to his side to give him a hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you! You’re the best!”

Bolin laughs and untangles from me.

“I just need to tell Mako that you’ll be coming. He’ll be surprised, but I know he wants to see you.”

“Yeah. We need to catch up. I heard he’s seeing someone?”

Bolin shrugs. “You know him, he probably didn’t even last second date.”

“I’d say first date.”

We look at each other and both laugh.

* * *

 

_“Are you sure you don’t need extra allowance for your trip?”_

I stumble backwards from my closet from pulling my very old luggage. My phone drops to the floor and when I pick it up I could sense my mom’s about to send the police my way.

_“Korra are you okay? I told you to clean your room. Did you step on something?”_

I giggle. “I’m fine mom, really. I just found my luggage and it seems I’ll have something to clean for the week before I leave.” I examine the item. The zipper seems to be working fine. I cough when I swat away some dust on it. It definitely needs cleaning.

_“Alright, message me on the day before you leave for Ba Sing Se. I can’t wait until you visit here. But I just want the best for you.”_

“I love you, mom. I need to go. Tell Naga I’m coming home and tell dad to pull his head from his work. His Korra bear is going back.”

I hear my mom laugh hysterically. _“Will do. Your father will be thrilled. Alright, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”_

The door opens and I glanced to see Bolin holding up some paper work.

“I’m guessing your mom is excited?” He asks as he sits beside me placing the papers down on the floor.

“You have no idea. She’s even planning to send me extra yuans.”

“Well tell her, I could sure use some.” We both laugh and he gestures on the paper.

“I talked to Zhu Li and our vacation have been approved. We just need to buy the plane tickets tomorrow. She also said we can get a discount on the tickets, it’s part of the benefits apparently.”

“No way.”

“Yes way,” Bolin’s smile is as big as mine, “so we just need to sign these forms and we’re both off work for a month. That sounds good?”

Whoa, a month. I’m going to be away for a month. Which seems not long I guess, especially if I decide I want to go somewhere else, which is more likely. I give Bolin a nod in response. We both sign the papers afterwards. Bolin then tells me that he’s going to be dropping it off at the office and also would be buying our tickets while the agency is still open since it is getting dark outside. I gave him my credit card before he left and now I’m back alone in my room staring at my old luggage.

I noticed the few stitches coming off from it and it seems almost beaten up but since it’s been kept at my closet for a long time, it still seems alright for me to use.

I wonder if broken hearts are like that too. I wonder if once I hide away from love for a while, will it come out as heavy and beaten in the future when I meet someone new? Will they still reuse the same heart that has gone through the worst? Or will they return it?

But I also hope that they will clean it, and show me the way towards happiness.

For now, I really need to clean this luggage.


	3. Welcome To Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Bolin meet Prince Wu. Bolin reunites with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the fun part is here. More to come!

“BOLIN! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS AT FIVE AM WHY ARE WE RUNNING AGAIN?”

I run past some people, apologizing quickly as I go drag my luggage with me. Bolin is on my side with his backpack and luggage as well going the same pace as I am, running.

The week passed quickly and mostly composing of me and Bolin working as much as we can before we leave for Ba Sing Se. The day before the flight, Bolin has reminded me a hundred times that we will need to be at the airport by five am since that’s what the agency person told her. After buying the tickets the night that I found my luggage, Bolin picked up the plane tickets the next day and again reminded me about the time we need to be there which was again, FIVE AM.

This morning however took an exciting turn as we just got home from a twelve hour shift and made it to bed around twelve midnight. We both got to bed, and around four AM, the phone started to ring. I hear Bolin get out of his room to pick it up and the rest was history. Basically the phone call was the flight agent calling to remind us that our plane was leaving in an hour. Bolin had a misunderstanding with the agent and our flight turned out to be at five AM which leaves the security check and waiting time to be at three AM. After Bolin has yelled at me to wake up, we got ready faster than Reiko’s campaign and made it at the airport at 4:50 AM.

This leaves us as to why we are running at such ungodly hour, leaving us ten minutes to catch our plane. We have made past the boarding pass scanning and are running through down the stairs, I can hear my name and Bolin’s name getting paged one last time. The plane is outside and didn’t have the closed passage with the roof and walls. Nothing fancy like that. It is just a small plane, brought to you by Vharrick Industries discount.

As soon as we climbed up the ladder to the doors of the plane, a steward greeted us and helped us with our luggage. We were both out of breath and we thank the steward countless times for holding up the plane for flying without us. As soon as we found our seats, –I called dibs on window seat –Bolin has passed out with his beaver pillow plush on his arms. I put on headphones as the plane begins to ascend.

I haven’t been on a plane in ages and so once I felt we were floating, my stomach begins to turn but I don’t feel nauseous. In fact, I have discovered that it is not only Ali who can make my heart beat faster, but running at 4:00 am with your best friend and airplanes do too.

* * *

 

I passed out from the ride and I woke up feeling as if my body has been beaten up the whole time. I opened my eyes and saw the culprit. Bolin is leaning on the window obviously mesmerized by what’s he’s seeing and hasn’t noticed me moving. I tapped him and turned to me with a smile. He pulls away from window and gives me a chance to see.

Ba Sing Se is beautiful.

The houses looked as if they were all close to each other unlike in Republic City, where it is a bit of urban area as well but Ba Sing Se’s houses are more of organized in a way that when you’re looking at it from a distance, the houses look like a part of a subdivision. The next thing that caught my eye is the roadway, clearly visible now as the plane is beginning its descent. I couldn’t blame Bolin now, because what I’m seeing is absolutely a marvel. The roadway expands throughout the city with elevated concrete to support it. The Outer Wall, which was the gate that protects the city, was bigger in real life and it engulfs the city in every corner. Outside of the wall however was a wild range of farmland and desert. I’m feeling my adrenaline rush now. This is going to be exciting.

“Wow.” I say, as I lean back to my seat and look at Bolin.

“Wow is right.” Bolin winks at me.

“Will your brother be waiting for us?” I asked, unsure if we’re getting picked up or if we have to go to the Prince’s palace ourselves.

“Yup! He actually just messaged me now and he said to look for a paper sign that says Mako.” Bolin says as he reads from his phone. This reminded me that I forgotten to message my mom along the way. She’s going to kill me if she found out we almost missed our plane. I sent her a quick email as the plane soon came to a complete stop.

Since again there was no closed passage from the plane to the airport, we needed to walk outside. But as soon as the sun hit me, I feel every sun ray burn my skin. Bolin never warned me but as I looked at him while we walk with our luggages, he is slowly removing his sweater revealing his green top. I removed mine as well and took a mental note to change my jeans to shorts later.

“it’s hella hot out here hey Kor.” Bolin is literally fanning himself.

“Tell me about it.”

By the time we got to the doors, I was sure that I was sweating profusely. We got in and tried savour the cool air from the air conditioner for a second before we resumed walking.

As we got the down the escalators Bolin pointed to Mako who I can clearly see waving at us now and literally discarded the sign he was holding. There is also another guy who was waiting for him in which I assumed would be the Prince.

“Bro!” Mako comes up to hug Bolin first. The hug lingered for a moment and I could only sense how Bolin must be feeling right now. He’s definitely happy.

"It's good to see you big bro!" Bolin cries as he hugs him tighter.

Mako then hugs me and it’s a little awkward and maybe a too tight but I welcome him anyway. He pulls from the hug and gestures for the Prince to come forward. He is in fact fancy. If there was one thing I haven’t noticed in Ba Sing Se, it’s the style of clothing. A bit medieval, full of greens and yellows which I’m sure is part of their culture. However I wonder how he stays in the same one under the sun but I assumed he’s used to it. This is his Nation after all.

Before Mako could introduce, the Prince comes his way towards us and shakes our hands thoroughly.

“Hi! I’m Prince Wu, heir to the Earth Kingdom! You must be Korra and Bolin! How nice, and look at you pretty girl, you must be hungry yes? Well then what are we waiting for,” he then turns to Mako and claps, “onto my royal van! Mako chop chop!”

I am not sure what his deal is but it seems that he’s paying for food so I don’t complain. Mako just gives us an embarrassing look and whispers, “that’s what I have to deal with every day”.

We giggle as we follow the Prince towards his so-called “Royal Van”. As soon as we got outside, I feel the sun burn me again and the van awaits just a few feet away from the curb.

It was indeed Royal. The van is in style of a jeep with its rectangular-like bumper unlike the round ones we have back in Republic City. It is painted with green and some black stripes. It also seems to be an eight-seater all in all.

Mako loads our luggage at the back of van while the rest of us hopped inside the van.  As soon we got all in, Prince Wu became the tour guide as the jeep runs through the busy roads.

Along the sides were street vendors that sells items that varies from jewellery, clothing, house  décor, and even fresh fruit and vegetables. There were kids playing soccer on the sides with just their shorts on, and I see a man sitting on the side playing his guitar. What bothers me is that Ba Sing Se looked so clean from the airplane view and I noticed that this section of the city isn’t. The more I observed, the more it became clearer to me.

This part of Ba Sing Se wasn’t a market at all. It was home for the refugees.

If I remember correctly from my history class, Ba Sing Se was divided to different social classes. What bothers me though is why hasn’t the Prince done anything to these refugees.

I realized that Prince Wu was still babbling about the surrender of Omashu and stuff about Long Feng. I looked away from the window and noticed that Bolin, who is beside me wasn’t listening to Prince Wu. He was looking outside too, unimpressed by what he was seeing.

The drive took longer before we passed the lower ring of the city and now to the Upper Ring. The Upper Ring was a whole new level compared to the Lower Ring.

Palaces, and actual houses displayed before me as I scan through each of them. They all had fences, and children have playgrounds to play on. The roads were clear. No people busking with their instruments. It all looked decent. We got into a road slightly more royal looking than the ones I saw. It is then I noticed that the road we just turned in is a path to the palace.

“…alas we’re here. Welcome to my home.” Prince Wu sighs dramatically as the car comes to a full stop.

We got out of the car and I had to again block my eyes from the sunlight. It makes me think of snow back in the South. We all stretched as we got out. Bolin and I headed outside the trunk but before we could even open it, two Earth Nation guards are picking up our luggage. Bolin and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

“Follow me Republic people! Welcome to my humble home!”  Prince Wu again begins talking about the history of the palace.

I look at Mako beside him who has been blushing clearly embarrassed by his boss.

“Hey, he pays you so just be thankful.” I whispered to him.

“I know. I can’t wait until he gets crowned. Beifong would give me back my detective job once that’s done.”

“Is that why you’re stuck with his flamboyant royal-ness?”

Mako rolls his eyes but laughs anyway.

* * *

 

Five stories of the Earth Kingdom’s history and thirty more minutes of Prince Wu moments later, we are finally sitting at a royal table with royal food. I have never felt so overwhelmed in a day. The food just kept on coming as servant by servant comes with a new dish and places them on the table. The dish that has been touched or slightly touched is removed and replaced with a new one. I try to taste every single one as each plate leaves the table.

“So, Korra what do you do for a living my dear?” Prince Wu asks as he eats his royal dumplings.

I try to eat as elegant as I can but I know for sure I’m eating messily. I wipe my mouth before I speak.

“I’m sort of a warehouse clerk for Vharrick Industries. Well I’m sort of everywhere actually. I take care of shipping. Bolin here, works at the section of cinema and sort of runs scenes for Vharrick. I work at the manufacturing section.”

“I’m actually convincing Vharrick to hire me as one of his actors.” Bolin adds and I looked up at him, surprised that he had only brought this up. I knew he had a knack for acting.

“I love it! Bolin the mega movie star and Korra the wondrous clerk!” Wu gestures with his hands around the air as he talks.

We all look at Wu with scrunch faces. He coughs and resumes eating. We do too.

Welcome to Ba Sing Se.


	4. The Middle Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the others head to the Middle Ring. A new friend shows up and Bolin's got a crush.

The sound of the trumpet awoke me with a start almost making me jump out of bed. I scan around and realized that I’m not in Republic city anymore. My eyes find the guy holding the cruel instrument.

“Prince Wu requests your presence Miss Korra.”

I nod at him. He bows and leaves the room.

It seems that I passed out after the royal lunch with the Prince earlier. I don’t really have any regrets, but only thankful for the generous hospitality they have given me.

I got out of bed and realized my luggage isn’t here. Saved by the bell, there’s a knock on the door and a servant enters with my luggage. I thank him and he bows. This time, I bow back. I have to keep this in mind the next time I greet Prince Wu. Respect comes along way around here.

I opened my luggage and simply change to shorts and a new t-shirt. I then grab my sneakers beside the door and put it on. With that, I head my way down stairs.

* * *

 

Everyone gathers around the entrance doors by the time I got my way down. I couldn’t tell if Wu was dancing or telling a story. I’m assuming both. He then sees me in his peripheral vision and comes forward. I brace myself for the worst.

“Korra! Just in time! Lovely nap, yes? That’s great! We are headed to the train station so you guys can go sightseeing before the sun goes down. Then we’ll watch the sunset at a place I have grown fond of! Let’s go? We shall!”

I nod and hopefully it seemed respectful since he didn’t give me time to bow.

We head to the Royal van once again to the train station. It was a short drive from the palace and I couldn’t contain my excitement at the idea that I’ll be able to ride a train in Ba Sing Se for the first time. We hop off the van and I notice Prince Wu give the driver commands. I couldn’t pay attention to him any longer because of how excited I am.

The way the monorail station works is that you have to enter through a set of stairs and at the end is the said station.

It was huge. The interior was even more enormous. The ceilings were high and instead of windows accompanying the walls, there were no walls at all. There were columns, large columns aligned a few feet away from each other. Green bandanas with abstract designs of yellow are hung from column to column.

Then there it was. The sound of the monorail, as it approaches the station. I looked in awe of  how detailed the monorail is too. The roof if based on the design of the houses I saw in the Upper Ring, and windows aligned at each monorail car. Prince Wu gives us the ticket and we go in. The interior of the monorail is nothing fancy or anything but it still has the Earth Nation style within. It really hits me that I’m not in Republic City anymore.

I start to wonder if carrying my broken heart from place to a new one is a good idea. Time heals they say. Well, I am more than ready to spend so much time from place to place until I find out what it is that my heart seeks to heal, so that I can love again.

I stare through the window from where I’m sitting. The skies have turned to a blending of orange and yellow as the sun lowers itself in the vast space of the city. I can see palace from here! I think, as the train passes more houses from below. Then following that is the vast farmland stretched out before me. I give so much credit to those farmers for working so hard. I realized that just like me, they have work to do, and life goes on for them. I should stop making it harder for me by dealing with emotions that felt so unreal with Ali. I need to stop thinking about her.

“Korra?”

I turn to Bolin who is beside me and smile.

“You okay?”

I look down and his hand is just hovering above mine. Bolin is the best friend I have ever had. I’m so thankful for that.

“Yeah. I’m okay. So what are you planning when we get to… wherever we’re going?” I asked, unsure of our destination.

Bolin laughs lightly. “Mako and I want to spend some bonding time of course. I’ll probably shop too and buy some stuff for Pabu.”

I realize I should buy souvenirs too for my parents. “I see. I think I’ll buy my parents something.”

“Sounds good.” Bolin replies, and we turn to look at the view outside.

The train comes to a stop and wherever place we ended up, it smells so good in here. Also, lanterns. There are lots and lots of lanterns everywhere illuminating the small restaurants, pubs and small stores.

“Welcome to the Middle Ring my friends.” Prince Wu announces.

“I didn’t know there was a middle ring.” I say, and Mako looks at me as I admire the lanterns.

“Mako! Prince Wu!”

Everyone turns to see who calls and I see a girl with a bob cut, holding some shopping bags. Based on what she’s wearing I know she isn’t from this city. Probably a tourist too, but I wonder how she knows Mako and Wu.

“Opal! It’s so nice to see you!” Mako hugs Opal and I wonder if that’s the girl she’s seeing. But something is way off.

Then I see Bolin on his side. He’s blushing. Mako then introduces her to his brother. Bolin seems out of sorts and I take not to tease him later about it.

“…and this is Korra, Bolin’s friend. She is also from Republic City. They came to visit. Korra, this is Opal, Lin Beifong’s niece. We met through Prince Wu.” Mako introdruces. 

Opal looks at me and before I can shake her hand she jumps at me for a hug. I am overwhelmed of the friendliness of this city. She then untangles herself from me and turns her attention to all of us.

“I have an idea! Why don’t you all come to my place?”

“To Zaofu?” Mako asks.

“Yeah! It’s the holidays! I’m hosting a party tomorrow night and you all should go! Loosen up for a bit!”

I don’t know about the others but partying sounds good to me right now. I can drink to forget.

“Uh…” Mako wonders but Prince Wu interrupts him.

“Expect us there! I’ll set an arrangement at one of my ships!” Prince Wu says as a matter of fact. I can see Mako mentally slapping himself.

“Awesome! I’ll leave you guys to it then. Korra and Bolin, nice to meet you. I hope to see you tomorrow. I have to get back to my ship to be home before it gets super dark. Bye!”

Opal waves as she gets into some fancy car. I couldn’t get over the fact that she says “my ship” so casually. Everyone I have met so far seems so wealthy. What’s next? I bet Opal’s party would have so many wealthy comers too. I am so dead meat when they find out I’m daughter from the South. I’m glad Mako hasn’t mentioned it.

There’s nothing wrong with my status, it’s just I noticed that people tend to treat you differently sometimes once they know you’re some kind of princess or heiress or whatever.

We all decided to part ways from the Middle Ring station and agreed to meet up in an hour at the same place. Bolin asked me twice if I was sure I really didn’t need anyone to accompany me. I assured him I was fine of course. I needed time alone to explore the city anyway, also to buy some souvenirs I can take home.

I walk from stores to stores and spent some good money on good things. I found a sweater I can wear when I go to the gym. I got my mom a recipe book from Ba Sing Se since the dumplings I ate at the palace was way too good and I wonder if my mom can whip it up. I got my dad a soccer jersey of Ba Sing Se’s Badgermoles. My dad loves soccer and he absolutely loved every team that plays soccer. My goal is to get him every soccer jersey I find for every city I go to. Since we don’t have a soccer sport back at the South, soccer comes second to hockey in my dad’s list.

* * *

 

I reached the monorail station first and followed by Bolin, then followed Mako holding the Prince’s collar. I wonder what the Prince did this time.

“He wanted to go up the badgermole statue” Bolin tells me.

I can sense that Mako was probably just concern since it is his duty to guard the prince. We all met up loaded with stuff that we got.

We caught the train back and Prince Wu’s Royal Van was already waiting. I’m glad the Prince’s popularity doesn’t really attract the crowd. But I guess once he’s crowned, then that’s really going to be a huge deal.

Our next destination is Lake Laogai.

The lake as Prince Wu says, is the best spot to watch the sunset. We parked by a hill and did a little bit of hiking to get to the top.

As soon we reached the top, I didn’t prepare my eyes for what I see before me. The lake was just as vast as the city and miles and miles away is the sun slowly sinking to lake’s depth.

I sat as I admire the view. The others did too. We were mostly quiet, even Prince Wu. This is the most relaxed I’ve ever felt since the breakup.

I feel my heart swell as the lake engulfs the sun, and I almost feel as if my heart did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the story so far? Don't forget to comment! Thank you.
> 
> Also, I try to put as much details as I can of the city and much thanks to this website for letting me do so:  
> http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Ba_Sing_Se


	5. Turning Up at Zaofu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra fears anxiety will ruin her mood at the party. Bolin takes a step forward towards his crush. At last, the long awaited character reveals herself, Asami Sato.

I’m currently fixing my bow tie when Bolin enters my room. He’s looking sharp with his suit and tie getup. I decided to just put on a white collar shirt and a blue bow tie. I’m wearing black slacks as my bottoms and black shoes to finish the whole outfit.

I also got a haircut.

It’s fairly short, kind of looks like Opal’s hair. When people say “new me” on haircuts, I found why they say the way they do. It’s because it does feel a new me. The long hair was the past Korra I knew and I know I needed change. And I guess I started with this trip, and next is my hair. Whatever’s next, who knows.

“You’re looking handsome, Kor.”

I see Bolin in the mirror and he flexes. I do too. We laugh after a few poses and for some reason; I am quite excited to go to this party.

“So are you going to ask her out?” I ask Bolin as we walk down the stairs to meet everyone.

“Who?”

“Don’t act dumb around me Bo. You know who.” I insist.

“Opal?”

“Yes.”

“What about her?”

You know when you’re waiting for food in the restaurant when you’re super hungry? But it’s taking too long? Well, right now that’s how I feel about Bolin.

“Are you going to ask Opal out?” I try again.

“Is it that obvious?” Bolin blushes and I can’t believe it. He really likes Opal.

“Very much so. I think she likes you too. Go test the waters. Who knows.”

“I’m so nervous Kor.”

“You’ll be fine.” I pat him on the shoulder. “Remember: Gentle.”

He nods and we see Prince Wu in his Royal gown. He really looks like the King from this view. He’s wearing a traditional dress? Suit? A mix of both? It’s something that can be described as cultural I guess. Very Earth Nation. Next is Mako who is wearing a simple black suit and white shirt just like his brother. People would mistake them for twins.

“Alright everyone,” Wu begins, “Let’s get this party started”

He swings his cape and pretends to fly as he runs towards the ship.

Prince Wu may be silly, but this is the first time in my life I’ve seen a Prince that’s as cool as Prince Wu.

* * *

 

The ship is like any ordinary ship we have at home except for its flag of course. It’s five star ship and we all each get a cabin even though the whole journey there is only an hour.

I sit as the wind blows past my hair and just watch the as ocean breeze sway. I didn’t realize Mako has sat beside me.

“Liking the trip so far?” He asks.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me come.” Silence draws between us and we both listen to the tides for a moment.

Mako smiles and looks at Wu who is entertaining Bolin at the moment.

“You can thank Wu for that.”

I look at Wu and smile as well. “He’s not that bad.”

“He’s not.” Mako agrees.

Maybe it was just me, but during the whole six months we’ve been dating three years ago, I’ve never seen Mako smile the way he just did right now.

* * *

 

Zaofu is located just below Ba Sing Se city. An hour by cruise ship and thirty minutes by plane. Apparently Prince Wu gets sick on plane rides that’s why he chose to ride on the ship which was perfectly understandable. I wonder if he will drink tonight.

We got picked up by one of the Beifong’s royal cars while Mako tells us more about Opal’s family.

Opal’s mom, Suyin Beifong, is the head of  Zaofu city, meaning she’s greatly respected. I take note to bow before her. She seems completely different than her sister, Lin, who is Mako’s cranky boss at the police department before he got transferred to guard the Prince. Mako also let us know that since Opal’s university is on break, her classmates are going to be there as well.

I pray that my anxiety cooperates with me through the night. It would be nice to meet new people.

We reach Opal’s place, and I have to say that it’s completely different from the palace’s schematics. It’s full metal everywhere. The gates, the walls, and even the doors of the mansion are all metal.

The gates open and our van drive inside. We got dropped off exactly at the doors where Opal has already been waiting. Opal beams at us as soon as we approach.

“You guys made it!” Opal beams at us. She hugs each and one of us. I noticed that the hug seemed to last longer on Bolin. They deserve each other. They’ll probably get married and have kids in the future. Behold, I’m the fortune teller.

“Come inside! There’s lots of foods and drinks and people!” She leads us inside and she wasn’t kidding when she said people.

There must have been thousands in the mansion. I’m not even surprised to notice that the interior is fully metal except for the windows. I’m guessing it’s their way to protect from oncoming threats. She leads us to the food section. There’s also a dance section, a karaoke section and lounge where you can nicely sit and chat.

I started picking up food as I adjust my bow tie. I can feel my anxiety kicking in. It’s when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey Kor.”

I look up to see Mako who is smiling. He senses my anxiety too.

“You’ll be fine.”

I believe him. I know I will, I just need to keep conversations going and act cool right? Right? Seems simple enough.

We got introduced to Opal’s mother and I bowed as I promised myself I would. But she waves me off saying I didn’t have to. Prince Wu then steals her away from us to talk about leadership things.

Now here we are, standing beside the food table. Mako is drinking his wine and Bolin is trying to eat as elegant as he can around Opal. Opal approaches and drops a piece of pie to my plate and Bolin's.

“You have to taste this! It’s absolultely delicious! It’s one of our finest chef’s masterpiece!”

I thank her and Opal talks more about the food and about the party.  I try to stay engage into the conversation hoping that I don’t have to talk but Opal asks me a question.

“So Korra, you’re from the Southern water tribe?” Opal asks.

I nod. “Yup, born and raised until Varrick built a branch in republic city and I got transferred there. I work for him.”

“Varrick?” She states, not a question, but she’s trying to analyze if she knows him or not. She then beams, “Oh him! Asami has been nagging about him the past few days!”

“She’s here?” Mako asks as he sips his wine. I took a wild guess that Asami is Opal's friend.

“Who’s Asami?” I ask, turning to Mako.

“She’s—“

“That would be me.” A voice from a distance answers and we all look to find the source.

Asami couldn’t have made the perfect approach as I look at her. She was an absolute beauty from head to toe. She was pale skinned and her emerald eyes can pierce through the thickest iceberg. It’s almost the same color as Opal’s but Asami’s warmer. She’s also wearing a dress going down just above her knees. Some jewellery to compliment her look and her hair is down in simple waves with a hairclip on the side. Her shoulders are exposed and I realized that she and Opal are sort of matching. She waves at us and I nearly dropped my pie.

“Hey Asami!” Opal greets and they exchange kisses on the cheeks. Then she waves to Mako and looks at me and Bolin. My knees quiver under her gaze.

“I see you brought guests.” Asami gestures to us. Opal links her arm to Asami’s. I can already tell they’re good friends.

“This is Bolin, Mako’s brother! Can you believe it? They look like twins! And that’s Korra…”

I couldn’t pay attention to Opal’s introduction because Asami and I locked eyes and I could’ve sworn it lingered for more than three seconds. Could she be…? No. That’s impossible. She’s way out of my league.

“Asami?” Opal signals her. Asami shakes her head and smiles as if nothing happened.

So she felt it too. Huh. Interesting.

Oh no. She’s walking towards me. What do I do? Run?

“Hey, so I heard you’re talking about Varrick?”

Too late.

It would seem that we’re the only ones now that are conversing and that’s because we are. Mako ran off to stop Prince Wu from break dancing on top of a statue. Bolin offers Opal to dance, and I never missed Bolin’s wink at me as he mouth the word ‘gentle’ to me.

With every ounce of courage I have. I smile and reply.

“Yeah. I work for him back in Republic City. I’m sort of a warehouse clerk. How about you?”

Asami smiles at the question and swirls her wine glass. There’s something about it that tells me that I may have crossed a line. I try to recall as many---

“I’m an engineer.”

 _Beautiful and smart_.

“Cool, for what company?” I asked. She raises her brows at me and this time I really think I may have crossed a line until she says,

“You don’t keep up with current affairs do you?”

Her eyes twinkle under the chandelier above us and I feel like I’m seeing right through her. She’s going through something but I can’t point what it is.

I shake my head no at her question. She laughs lightly and I have to say this again, she’s really really beautiful.

But something in my heart tightens. It’s a feeling I keep aside for now. I want to see where this goes.

She places her wine on one of trays that are running around and I do too along with my empty plates.

“Want to go get some air?”  She asks.

I have flown across the map to travel with my best friend. I met a Prince and his kind hospitality. I met a few friends and I have to say, Asami might have been one of those I’d like to keep. But I maybe saying this too soon.

It seems I took forever to answer because before I can reply, Asami’s hand is on mine and she’s leading me outside.

_Remember, gentle._

My heart skips a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Asami doing in Zaofu you might ask? We'll find out soon! 
> 
> Thank you again for Avatar wiki as my source in describing this place:  
> http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Zaofu


	6. Kyoshi Island here we come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visits Kyoshi Island.

When I first touched Ali’s hand, it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. Music, fireworks, butterflies. She made me feel protected and I made sure she felt the same way too. Then it occurred to me that during the previous days after dropping her off at her house, she would always be the first one to drop my hand. On the day that we broke up, she also dropped my heart along with it too.

Asami’s hand is different of course. As she drags me away from the mansion and ended up in a balcony that oversees the colourful lights of the metal city, she drops my hand. A pang of loss crosses me but not for long. She leans on the railing and I do too. She’s watching the stars. I would too if I wasn’t busy staring at her.

“Have you ever heard of a Satomobile?” She looks at me and her emerald eyes shines in the way the stars can’t. I know because she’s smiling at me. I don’t need to look at the stars for that. Her eyes are enough to mesmerize me.

It occurred to me that she’s asking a question so I snap out of my fantasy and answer.

“Yeah, me and Bolin own one. It’s only the best vehicle in Republic City.”

I wonder why she asks. I bet she owns a gazillion of them. I wonder if it has something to do about her job. She looks down and lets out a light laugh. I feel like an idiot because I know I’m missing something.

Satomobile. Sato. Sato???

Then everything hits me all at once.

“You can’t be….” I whisper and she looks up. Panic rises to her face because she knows I figured it out.

“I am.” She replies.

Sato is the last name of the famous Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries. His company and Varrick’s company have been allies for many years. I can’t believe I just realized this now. I slapped my face with my hand knowing how ridiculous it is to not figure out the famous heiress of Future Industries. She’s standing before me and she’s laughing.

Asami Sato is laughing.

“Finally you figured it out! Took you long enough.” She says after wiping a tear on her eyes.

I chuckle and rub the back of my head. “Sorry. But wow. Future CEO huh? Must be nice.”

She nods her head. “It has its perks.”

“So why Zaofu?” I finally ask.

“It’s a long story.” She sings.

Before I can talk to her further, Opal comes from behind us.

“You two! Are you gonna spend the night there or what?” Opal yells and disappears back to the mansion.

We both look at Opal and I blush at the idea. I wonder if Asami’s straight. She probably is though. She’s probably even engaged already. I look down at her ring finger but there’s nothing there.

“We’re coming!” Asami yells back and smiles at me. She beckons me to follow her inside and I do too.

My heart tightens again, and I wish it would just tell me what it wants.

* * *

 

Stroke. Push. Breathe. Stroke. Push. Breathe.

I rise from the water and take a deep breath. I’m met with metal walls of the pool. I’m glad that Opal allowed me to use it. Everyone’s still asleep and I would have been too if Asami would just stop running through my mind all night.

The swimming pool is twice the size we have back home. I lie on my back as the water carries me and just stare at the ceiling. My state seems to be gotten a lot better since we left Republic City. But what baffles me is Asami. She’s everything a guy could ever ask for. But last night at the party, she didn’t seem to have a date. She was just…. her.

“Mind if I join you?”

I almost drowned. I know that voice. I turn to see Asami in a red bathing suit. It’s a one piece and it’s enough to make me lose balance in the water. But I wouldn’t mind if she’s the one who saves me.

I nod and she slowly steps in, feeling the water.  Once the water reaches her shoulder, she relaxes. She’s a few feet away from me. She lies her back on the wall and closes her eyes. I swam closer to her and position my back against the wall beside her.

“Can’t sleep?” I ask.  I couldn’t help it. I feel so awkward just standing here when there are just two of us in the gigantic pool.

She hums in agreement and opens her eyes. This is when I realized that her eyes are my favourite.

“What brought you to Zaofu?”

“I asked you that last night.” I mutter back. Asami simply smiles.

“Yours sounds more entertaining than mine.” She says and looks away.

“You said yours was a long story. We got time.”

She looks at me and looks down on the water that surrounds us. I feel the current between us. And it occurs to me what I’m seeing right now.

She’s vulnerable. She’s hurt. Like I am.

“Sorry,” I touch her shoulder and I feel the current again, “you don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal.”

She grins and nods. “Maybe one day.”

I nod at her. “One day.”

Silence draws for a moment.

“My girlfriend broke up with me that’s why I came here.”

I spilled it out to a woman who I just met last night. But for some reason, it feels good to casually just say it. Not even Mako knows what happened. But I’m sure Bolin has filled him in.

Asami is quiet for a moment and I feel such an idiot. She probably thinks I’m this emotional wreck that’s trying to find love in another place.

“I’m sorry.” She finally says.

I shrug. “I’m still shocked about it. But I think sometimes people just don’t make sense. No matter how hard you try.”

“You mean like Wu?”

We both laugh.

Our conversation was light. Asami has told me that she met Opal in college. They graduated two years ago, Asami with her degree in engineering and business and Opal with her degree in arts, major in mathematics. They’re such nerds.

“Is Opal dating someone?” I ask.

Asami just looks at me. Just looks at me. I raise my eyebrows because she probably interpreted this the wrong way.

“I mean, Bolin’s interested in her.”

“They probably slept together last night.” She quipped.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she splashes me with water.

“I’m kidding! They did seem like they had fun last night though. Opal’s single.”

I smile and nod. It might just work out well for Bolin then.

* * *

 

Asami and I showered after swimming and even though we were showering in different stalls, I can still feel my nerves going nuts. I wonder if Asami felt it too.

I didn’t even realize we would be sleeping over at Opal’s mansion. Good thing Prince Wu packed extra clothes for us. That boy is always ready for anything.

Everyone has woken up by the time Asami and I finished showering and I feel relieved I didn’t have to suffer through the trumpet alarm for today. Unfortunately or fortunately, I was the last one to arrive at the table for breakfast and the only seat left was beside Asami. Suyin is with us today and I worry if she’ll recognize my social status. She’s talking about her meetings and how happy she is that Opal has met new friends.

“…Opal, you should take your friends to Kyoshi Island.”

Bolin perks up. “Omg I heard good things about that place!”

Prince Wu joins the chat. “Let’s go fishing! I brought fishing poles!”

I swear he’s always ready for everything.

“That actually sounds like a good idea. We can go hiking too!” Opal adds.

“I’m down for it.” Asami says and glances at me. The meatball I’m chewing almost went on the wrong pipe.

“I’m down too.” I say, and everyone glances at Mako who has been quiet for a while.

“As long as Prince Wu doesn’t scare the fish.”

With that, everyone laughs.

* * *

 

I wasn’t surprised to see Opal’s cruise ship to be made out of metal. It seems that it’s what Zaofu is known for.

Bolin and Opal are on the deck leaning on the railing. Mako has escorted Prince Wu in the bathroom. Asami is sitting in the corner with a book in hand. I’m in the opposite corner watching her. Taking turns between her and the ocean.

She catches my eye and I look away quickly. I hear her snap her book close and next thing I know she’s sitting beside me.

“Have you been to Kyoshi Island?” She asks.

I shake my head.

She places her book aside and turns her attention to me. “You’ll like it. I’ve been there twice. Opal and I used to go there for vacation.”

“Would you go fishing?”

She chuckles and it’s sound so good, I just want her to keep going. “No, I’ll probably read or go shopping.”

I shake my head. “Nerd.”

She taps me on the shoulder playfully and I realized Asami is so fun to be around. She's so playful. Our moment however gets interrupted by Bolin.

“Omg I see it!” Bolin beams.

We turn our attention to where Bolin is pointing and I see Kyoshi Island growing larger and larger as we approach it.

Something steals Bolin’s attention. “What’s that?”

Bolin points to a huge cave not far away from the Island.

“That’s the Cave of Two lovers I believe.” Opal answers.

“The cave of what?” Prince Wu perks up. “We should definitely go!”

“Maybe later Wu. I really want to show you guys this Island. Plus I heard rumours that the cave is cursed or something.”

“Oh never mind then.” Wu snuggles to Mako acting all scared and whatnot. Mako can only put on a poker face.

* * *

 

The day went by in a breeze. The boys ended up fishing while Opal and Asami dragged me to go shopping. I’m not really the type to go shopping for myself. I’d shop for souvenirs but when it comes to clothes, I pick out the most comfortable ones.

I’m holding a pair of sweats on both hands when Asami comes up to me.

“You like those?” I look at her and I’m pretty sure Asami is holding 6 different clothes hung on her arms.

I nod at her and gestured to her clothes. “You like those?”

She looks at the bundle in her arms and chuckles. “Yeah. It’s been a while since I went shopping.”

I bought the sweats that I saw. I also got a few bracelets while Asami and Opal are too busy looking at items. I wanted to be able to give everyone a thank you souvenir at least before I leave for the South in a few days.

A pang of hurt hits me when I realized I’ll be leaving Asami behind too. I don’t even know how long we’re staying here in Zaofu.

The sun is beginning to set  by the time we met up with the boys at the shore. Prince Wu greets us with a gigantic fish on his hands. Asami and Opal have scrunch looks on their faces. Bolin and I are laughing on the side because Prince Wu is starting to kiss the fish.

Mako steals the fish from him and Opal offers everyone to retire at the cabin that her family owns.

* * *

 

We are all gathered in the living room of the huge cabin after eating the fish the boys caught for dinner. Bolin and Mako are playing games on a console. Opal is in her room trying on clothes that she bought. Prince Wu is in his room as well. Asami is on the couch reading. I’m on the opposite couch texting my mom.

_Mom: Sweetheart, Don’t forget to pack your laptop!_

_Me: Mom, it’s always on my luggage. Don’t worry I won’t forget. I’ll see you in a few._

_Mom: I love you sweetheart. See you soon._

_Me: <3_

I shut off my phone and turn to everyone. Suddenly Prince Wu bursts out of his room in a hiking outfit.

“Everyone! Let’s go hiking!”

Mako gives an exasperated sigh. “It’s too late to do that now Wu.”

“But the cave  of two lovers! We have to go!” Wu whines as he fixes his backpack.

Asami closes her book and yells. “Opal! Is your ship still available?!”

“Yeah! Until 1 am!” Opal yells back in a muffled voice from her room.

Asami stands. “I could go for a walk. It’s just six o’clock guys.”

I can’t believe it. She’s actually down to go hiking at night?

Asami turns to me. “Korra are you down?”

Well if she’s going, I’m going.

“S-sure.” I shrug trying to be cool about it.

With that, she disappears in her room as everyone did so too, including me.

 _Cave of Two lovers huh_. Must be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to unfortunate events of my life, the next update might be awhile. I'm sorry.


	7. Maybe my heart belongs here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets lost inside the Cave of two Lovers. Korra wants to stay for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhhhhhhh sorry for the wait! Midterms, friends, and work taking over me the past few weeks. It's been hell but I'm alive and writing again.
> 
> Enjoy.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Mako throws his hands in the air and pouts.

Prince Wu comes to him and pinch his cheeks. “Stop it will you. You’re such a baby.”

We are all standing in front of the said Cave of Two lovers. I have brought a small shoulder bag big enough to put a flashlight and water bottle. Asami is fixing her camera. I can only stare at the cave.

It’s an ordinary cave but if Opal what said is true; that the cave is in fact haunted, I’m not really sure if I want to go in anymore.

“Alright, let’s go everyone! Remember, stay close.”

Opal and Bolin go in followed  by Mako and Wu. Then me and Asami.

Asami tugs on my arm making me turn my attention to her.

“Let’s go.” She says as she links her arm through mine. This cave might be not so bad after all.

Twenty minutes into the cave, Prince Wu is screaming.

“Omg! Let’s go back guys!” He screeches as he tugs on Mako’s arm. Mako mutters something that conveys his annoyance.

Opal turns to Wu. “Wu, please cut it down. Plus look at these paintings, these are so nice.”

Opal was right. There were paintings on the wall but I still don’t get why it’s called the Cave of Two lovers.

“So why is it called Cave of two lovers?” Bolin asks. My saviour.

“Apparently, it came from the legend during the war. Two lovers of different villages who were at war found this passage and started meeting here secretly. Isn’t it amazing?”

We continue to walk until several minutes have passed, we realized that we’re lost.

“Wu! We’ve going on in circles!” Opal yells as Wu confidently walks ahead.

Asami steps forward. We all have stopped in our tracks now.

“Okay. Let’s all think about this for now. If we’re going on circles, I think we may still be close to the entrance.”

I see Bolin leans on the wall but his leaning followed by a strange noise. Next thing we know, a secret compartment opens and in front of us displayed two human beings facing each other.

“It’s the couple.” Opal mumbles.

“Wow.” I mutter. It was huge carving of the two couples who started meeting in this cave.

“I remember now,” Opal says, “They’re facing forward because legend has it that when two people who are in love with each other kiss, they will find a way out of this.”

“You’re kidding.” Mako stammers.

“I ain’t kissing anyone.” Wu warns and crosses his arms.

“No one’s kissing anyone.” Asami interrupts. “There’s gotta be another way.”

As if on cue, a light showers from the furthest part of the cave and we all squint our eyes.

“Anyone there?!” A deep voice fills the void.

As the stranger comes closer, it turns out he’s some kind of underground worker.

“Spirits, what the hell are you kids doing in here?” He asks.

We all look at each other and shrug

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, we are out of the cave, thanks to the stranger with the flashflight. Turns out his name is Ben and he thought he heard some talking while he was passing by. He practically lives in the cave apparently since he always takes this route to his work.

“Thank you.” We all say. Ben waves us off and we all head to the cabin.

I lie in my room for a while. I can tell everyone’s asleep by the sound of the mixed snores. Tomorrow I have to leave for my flight to the Southern Water tribe and have to say goodbye to everyone including Asami.

I want to see her again. A part of me wants to stay here.

I stare the dark ceiling for a while until sleep finally came to me.

* * *

 

“We’re going to miss you.” Mako says, letting go from our embrace.

This morning we cruised back to Opal’s mansion and they all decided to drop me off at the Zaofu airport.

Bolin is wiping his tears on the side. He’s such a big baby. I tug him close in my chest.

“I’ll miss you too Bolin. You know, you can always come with me.”

Bolin sobs some more. “I do. I really do. Promise me you’ll email?”

“Promise.” I say, as I let him go.

I wasn’t paying attention but a pair of slender arms catches me and it only took the jasmine smell for me to realize that it’s Asami that’s hugging  me.

“It was nice meeting you Korra.”

My heart skips a beat.

“You too.” I managed to say. Asami feels so warm. But Asami lets go almost too quickly and I try to hide the disappointment from the loss of touch.

I wave the others goodbye as I head to security check. I send a quick text to my mom that I’ll be flying soon.

As I wave goodbye though, my eyes only lingers with Asami and I could almost sense she did the same too.

I hop into my seat and reach for my earphones from my pocket. As I grab it, a small piece of paper falls and I reach for it.

I would have thrown the little piece in the small compartment of the airplane but the writing took my full attention. I smoothed out the paper and read. My heart skips a few more beats.

Asami’s email address is written in it followed by: _I hope you have a safe flight. :) - Asami S._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Fate will bring them back together again. ;)


	8. My heart is saying something, let's continue to fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra makes use of the email address she gets from the plane. Bolin has exciting news.

I log in to SMS and notice that Asami left a few messages already. I click on the little bubble beside her name and smile.

_Asami(10:09 PM): Bolin was just dared by Mako to kiss Wu. So funny!_

_Asami(10:31 PM): OMG you gotta see this! (Click to view image)_

I click to view the picture she sent and I laughed so hard. It’s a topless Mako in a blindfold, and Wu is giving him a lap dance. My hands flew right away to the keyboard.

Me(11:01 PM): That is a legend! LOL I died.

Asami (11:02 PM): HAHA! He decided to go to bed afterwards.

I laughed some more.

I’ve been in the South for two days now and only started SMS-ing Asami yesterday. Something about her just clicks. Ever since yesterday we’ve been messaging each other non-stop. Even though I’m usually out, she still sends me offline messages. I do the same too.

Asami continues to tell me about the truth and dare game happening at Opal’s house. She said she drank a few in which I could tell because of the few spelling errors on her messages.

Out of nowhere, she rings me.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey Korra.”_ Asami say, a bit slurred.

I chuckle and lie down on my bed, plugging my earphones in so I don’t have to hold it on my ear.

“You’re pretty drunk huh?”

 _“No, I’m nooooot.”_ Her words a bit more slurred.

There’s a clashing noise at the background and I could hear Bolin screaming for mercy.

“Omg, is everything alright there?” I asked, half worried and half amused.

_“Everything’s hella fine. How have you been?”_

Asami’s bluntness is so adorable. I can’t help but grin some more.

“You’re cute when you’re drunk.” I say, and almost regret it right away. I just flirted with the Asami Sato. What the fuck.

Asami chuckles and I pray to raava she doesn’t remember this tomorrow. I need to shut my mouth.

_“What are you doing?”_

“Just lying down. Talking to you. You?”

_“On the couch. Bolin and Opal are making out. Mako’s trying to get Wu to bed.”_

I laughed, picturing how that goes. “Sounds fun.” I say.

 _“I ain’t cleaning anything. I was completely behaved.”_ Asami says, sighing a long sigh on the other end.

“You should rest. You must be tired.”

 _“No,”_ Asami groans _, “I want to talk to you.”_

My heart flies to the ceiling. 

“Okay.”

I tell Asami about my skiing trip with dad today. Her tone suddenly changes. Then Naga, my dog, suddenly barks.

_“Whoa. Naga must be hungry.”_

“I already fed her,” I chuckle, “have you gone skiing?” I asked and when she mumbled ‘no’, I didn’t hesitate to offer, “Maybe I can teach you one day.”

“Yeah. One day."

Silence follows after and I don’t talk anymore because I know Asami needs sleep. Instead, I replay the conversations we have in my head. Our minds function in the most wondrous ways and I request it to savour this moment.

I could only hear Asami’s breathing on the other end in which I know she must have fallen asleep. She doesn’t snore though but I don’t want to hang up either.

So I stay on the phone for a while until my eyes feel heavy, Asami’s breathing is the last thing I hear.

* * *

 

“Wait so, Bolin, you’re planning to go to the Fire Nation?”

Bolin squeals. _“Yup! Mako’s coming! By the way did I tell you that me and Opal are seeing?”_

I roll my eyes. Of course I had known. “Yes. Congrats Bo! I knew you could do it. When are you guys planning to leave?”

Bolin thinks for a moment. _“Hmm… Three days from now? Korra! You need to go!”_

“How about Opal and,” I swallow, “Asami?”

If there was even hesitation, Bolin didn’t notice _. “Opal has to come with her mom. Asami’s going with her dad. They’re parents are both business partners. And guess where their meeting is? FIRE NATION!”_

I push away the phone a bit from my ear because Bolin is now yelling. I pull it back and say, “Okay okay. Count me in. Since you guys are taking the airport from there?” Bolin confirms yes and I add, “ and the girls are just going to meet us in the Fire Nation?”

_“Yup!”_

“Okay. I guess I’ll meet you guys there too? I’ll see what flight I can get for the next two days.”

We both say farewell and hang up.

I flop down to my bed and just stare at the ceiling. It’s been a week and a half since my stay here in the south and it’s been great. I need to tell my mom about this trip.

I sit up and look at my luggage and the mess. I take note to bring new clothes with me. Suddenly a beep sounds from my phone and I reach for it. The message reads:

 _Asami(2:45PM): Bolin told me that he told you about the trip. I’ll see you soon?_ _J_

My heart beats again. As if it's slowly relieving itself, but I still don't know what it is yet. Or what this is.

But I smile like the idiot I am and send Asami a quick text back:

_As long as you’re waiting for me._

And I press send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I strive to make up for the following after this.


	9. Flaming Fury in the Fire Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is pissed. That is all.

_“Welcome to the Fire Nation. Thank you for flying with Air Internationals, we hope you enjoy your stay.”_

I unbuckle my seatbelt as the other passengers get ready to exit the plane.

The sun is the first thing that greets me after exiting the airport and I thank my sunglasses for protecting me. Suddenly, my phone buzzes and I see a text from Bolin:

_Bolin(1:10PM): Hey! Come meet us at the hotel! We’re going for lunch. We’ll see you soon._

I see another text from Asami as well.

_Asami(12:20PM): Just landed. I’ll see you with the others later._

I keep in mind that Asami must have met with the others already. I hail a cab and told the driver of the hotel address. I send Bolin and Asami a quick text to let them know I’ll be there soon.

* * *

 

 

I’m feeling a bit lightheaded from the flight and I think it’s because I’m hungry. But I reach the hotel fine and now I’m standing in front of it, if one would even call this a hotel.

It’s more of a cabin. The style of Fire Nation is very unique than the ones I saw in Ba Sing Se or Zaofu. A huge shadows hovers over me and I look up only to open my mouth widely.

A huge ship with intricate designs hovers over me and I realize that I really am in Fire Nation.

It might have been my stalling in the sidewalk but next thing I know, a motor bike hits me and I’m on the ground.

“What the hell?” I’m sitting up and rubbing my neck. I look up to see the culprit and prepare my furious speech but I’m completely silenced by the familiar green eyes staring right back at me.

“Korra! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” Asami says, hurrying to my side and helping me get up. She’s dusting my outfit and I have to chuckle because I can’t believe it’s really her.

I take a hold of her hand gently because she won’t stop rubbing me. “Hey hey, it’s okay Sam’s. I’m alright.” I glance at the bike that she rides. “Testing bike?”

Asami looks at the bike behind her and turns her attention back to me. “No,” she chuckles, “the meeting I was in just a few minutes ago ended late. Bolin has been texting me non-stop. I thought I’d make it on time.”

I nod in understanding. “But you’re here now.” We smile at each other and I feel my heart do that flip again.

“My goodness you guys made it!” Bolin rises from the couch when we enter the lobby and gives me and Asami a bear hug.

“I missed you too Bolin.” I say, hugging him back.  I let go and wave to Mako and Opal who is currently giving Asami the longest hug. They really are bffs.

“So what’s the plan?” Asami asks.

Everyone looks at Bolin.

Bolin perks up and smiles. “Let’s go to the beach!”

* * *

 

Holy hell it’s even hotter in Ember Island.

I’m currently holding the surf board I rented. Asami and Opal are tanning. Bolin, Mako and I have been surfing the past several minutes.

I place my surf board on the waves but as I begin to dive in it, Bolin throws a volleyball at me. I pick up the ball on the water and my surf board tilt my head in his direction.

“Korra! Let’s play! Opal and Asami are joining!” Bolin shouts from a distance. I can see Asami and Opal are laughing at something.

I drag my surfboard and head towards them. I leave the stuff in our spot and jog to the court. But before I could even know what’s happening, my mood suddenly changes.

Two boys started talking to Asami and Opal. The guy in green shorts is flexing for Asami and Asami is blushing. Instead of grouping with the girls, I took a position with Bolin and Mako. My eyes doesn't leave Asami and the Mr. Show off.

_I can flex too. I can flex better than him. His arm is limp. I mean, look at my guns._

“Are we playing?” I asked, it came out more bitter than expected. That seemed to take Asami’s attention from the two guys.

“They want to join Bo.” Asami says and the two guys walk closer, “ This is Ben and Rave. That’s Mako, Bolin, and Korra.”  Asami introduces. I flick a quick wave at them.

_Rave. You’re going down._

“Cool! The more the merrier!” Bolin raises a thumbs up. 

“I’ll just be referee so your numbers are even.” says Ben and walks to the side. Ben is a good guy at least. He doesn't seem to be flirting with Opal. I bet Rave just made him tag along.

Rave takes his place in the middle of Opal and Asami. I walk towards the net so we’re facing each other. He’s about to go down.

“Okay. Serve.” Mako says and assumes his position to serve.

The ball passes over the net and the game starts. Opal volleys it up and Rave tosses it lightly that if I wasn’t so heated with his flirting with Asami I probably wouldn’t have missed it. But I did. The ball flies slowly over the net and I didn’t run fast enough to attack it. _Fuck._

“Score one to zero in favour of Rave’s group.” Ben announces as he picks the ball and tosses it for Opal to serve.

“Heh, I got lucky.” Rave says and turns to Asami. Asami just smiles. She catches my eye but I can only half grin.

Opal serves the next one and it flew so fast I was shocked the Mako was even there to catch it. Bolin then sets the ball up and I prep myself to strike. The ball hits the other side’s base and just like that it’s a point.

“1 to 1. Tie.” Ben says.

Rave doesn’t seem annoyed but he just congratulates Opal for helping by tapping her palm. He does the same to Asami.

The game went on and my fury just kept on getting higher and higher in which I didn’t know until I spike the ball hard that it bounced far and almost wrecked a hotdog stand.

The others just looked at me and I don’t know what’s really happening.

“Damn Kor, you’re a great hitter.” Rave says. _Shut up._

I don’t even know why I hate him. I just do. I don’t even have the right to be jealous. Asami isn’t my anything. But the way he just get so close to her gets in my nerves. It’s annoying. I turn my attention to the ball again.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered. “I’ll get it.”

I sprinted towards the stand and apologize to the vendor for almost ruining his business. By the time I got back, they’re already packing. Rave is still talking to Asami but Ben is nowhere to be seen.

As soon as I reach for my surfboard, Bolin comes to me. “Good game Kor. Rave is throwing a party—“

“Not going.” I say. I slip my duffel bag and started walking.

“But-“

“I’m not going Bo.” I say, a little too harshly.

The last thing I hear is Asami’s giggling with Rave.


	10. make my heart heal again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wants to apologize to a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *changes the rating to M*
> 
> I got plans for the future chapters because I am currently trying out a new approach to sex positives between F/F so I suggest please give it a try. It won't be super explicit since I am still new to this type of genre so help me god.
> 
> Enjoy.

I’m the first one to reach the cabin.

After ditching the others, the guilt that was supposed to emerge before yelling at Bolin only slaps me now. I’m starting to feel sick. But most of all, I can’t deny anymore that I am _jealous_ when Rave is around Asami.

I slouched on the couch and grab a protein bar in my duffel bag. Maybe a night in the gym is good. I sort of wished were at the hotel back in the Fire Nation town but I’m sure I’ll find some drop in gyms here in Ember Island.

After taking a few bites on my protein bar, I quickly changed to shorts and a sleeveless top, grab my ipod and head out.

I run fast. Faster than I could have ever ran back in Republic City. The lanterns across the streets are glowing and the sun just hovers above the beach. I see no sign of Bolin and the others and I figured they probably head out to eat dinner. I make a mental note to apologize to Bolin when we come across again.

I shuffled the song to some more upbeat music and I run some more. I ran until my quads hurt and I’m out of breath. I took a seat beside a bench and try to think.

But my mind only jumps as to what Asami is doing right now. Does she like Rave? What is it about Rave I don’t have?

I should have known. Of course Asami was into guys. It was all in my head. But my thought jumps late night talks on SMS when I was in the South and her always seem to be intrigue at everything that I say. Was it all a game?

But of course, I can’t assume just because it just looks like what it seems. Asami is going through something and I before I can stop myself, I pull out my phone and search her up.

The most recent search shows her father. I clicked on it and start to read and almost dropped my phone.

_After Hiroshi’s death, Asami Sato takes full pledge of running the company given the charges that her father was up against. The heiress claims she is going to raise the company and retrieve the reputation it lost._

The article was published two years ago. I feel terribly sick now. After all the shit I gave the others and being so passively ignorant around Asami, I feel like an asshole. I take a mental note to apologize to her and Rave too.

The thought of apologizing to Rave makes me internally puke.

* * *

 

Love has it sacrifices right?

I’m standing in front of the door of Rave’s complex. I texted Mako earlier that I changed my mind and wanted to go and thank the gods that he isn’t mad at me for blowing up on Bolin earlier at the beach.

I ring the doorbell and Rave greets me. “Hey Kor!, You made it!”

He wraps me in a hug and lets me in. I figured right now is the perfect time.

“Sorry about earlier.” I start. Rave just looks at me, as if he doesn’t understand. So I add, “when we were playing—“

“Oh that.” Rave raises his chin. “Don’t worry about it. It was just a game man. Asami’s been looking for you.” He points to Asami who’s sitting in a love seat with Opal and some other girls in the corner.

The music is the first to greet me. It isn’t as loud but there are people dancing on the floor and Mako is talking to some chick that seems to be ten times younger than him. Then I spot Bolin at the drink station.

I pat Rave on the back. “Thanks. But I think I’m going to talk to Bolin.”

“Alright, have fun tonight.”

I see him head the opposite direction where Asami is heading and that’s when I realize the breath I’ve been holding when I finally let it out.

I make a beeline for Bolin and when he sees me he just smiles. Then I realize Bolin never gets mad at anyone for so long. Not even me. That’s how much of a saint he is.

“Hey Korra. Check this out. Rave bought so many Fire Whiskey I think everyone’s getting wasted tonight. He gestures for the line of bottles along the side of the sodas and juice.

I exhale lightly. “Listen Bo, about earlier. I wanted to apologize.”

Bolin stops what he’s doing and he just pats me on the shoulder. “It’s ok—“

“No it isn’t,” I interrupted, “it was childish and I’m really sorry. I judged Rave way too soon.”

He smiles again and my best friend wraps me in hug. “You have all the right to be mad but Rave isn’t so bad.” He lets me go and I nod at him.

There’s only one thing left to do. My eyes try to find Asami but when I glance back on the love seat, she wasn’t there anymore.

I scan the room and my eyes find Rave is hitting on another chick. I guess he just likes to flirt.

I grab one of the cocktails that Bolin has poured raising it to him to let him know I’ll be heading out. The cold breeze hits me and I regret wearing just a plain shirt in this party but the jeans I chose for tonight is keeping me warm.

“You came.”

I know that voice and I turn just in time to see Asami, wine glass in her hand and she’s changed to simple casual outfit. She’s wearing leather pants and a maroon tank top showing off her curves everywhere.

I lean on the wooden railing, and give her a quiet permission to join me. She does and leans on the railing too.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” I began and my fingers are suddenly shaking.

“For what?” Asami asks and takes a sip of her wine.

“Earlier at the beach. I was passively trying to humiliate Rave when all I’ve done is humiliate myself.”

There’s a pause and Asami chuckles which makes me look at her. This is where I actually take a good look at her. She’s wearing light make up and her face is glowing under the moon light and maybe it’s the drink getting to me but I really wish I could kiss her right now.  But then she suddenly speaks.

“I was wondering why you were acting… different,” Asami says slowly, “Rave didn’t ask me out or anything. He’s just here to visit the island and have fun. To be honest, I didn’t find him intriguing at all. He’ kind of a show off.” Asami says and I swear I could see her blush, but what for? Is she embarrassed that she’s explaining this to me?

“He’s a great guy though.” I say, meaning it.

“Yeah,” she says, and there’s an awkward pause then she adds, “I’ve dated quite a few guys like him. Dated a few girls too.”

“Oh.” It came out more loudly than expected  when she said the last part and I feel that sudden spark in my heart as if it’s been recharged. But most of all, I felt hope. Hope that I never knew existed.

“I guess I should’ve told you that when we were at the pool at Opal’s since you casually came out to me. But I swing both ways.” She smiles and my eyes find her lips.

“Cheers.” I say, raising my glass and drinking it quickly. I chugged the whole thing and when I look at Asami, she just stares at me. “Sorry, just… I didn’t expect that.” I mutter quickly.

She shakes her head. “Not everyone does.”

Then I wonder if this has anything to do with her father and her company. I shouldn’t mention it but I also feel guilty for searching her up. But I hope she’ll tell me when the right time comes. For now, we let the air run past us and her hair is carried by the breeze. I want to reach for it and so I do.

She seems startled but she doesn’t pull away. I slide her hair into one side and that exposes her neck. It’s long and pale and all I have to do is tiptoe to feel it against my lips. Then I realized how creepy I am so I withdraw my hand.

“Sorry. I’ll stop.”

Asami reaches for my hand and kisses it and says, “Don’t”.

Sparks are flying, and my heart is beating fast, but the next thing I know, I’m being dragged away. 

Away from the party.

Away from Rave’s complex and all I could feel is Asami’s warm hand on my wrist as she leads the way.


	11. she moves like the waves, and my heart sways with her grace

The air around us is a bit cooler as Asami leads me near the curb of road and it only registered to me that we’re walking towards a black Satomobile. I almost forgot how rich the Satos are.

We climbed in and Asami’s hand remains on my wrist. The drive was quiet and the road wasn’t busy. My heart is still beating fast and I wonder if Asami can hear it. My mind jumps back to latest conversation.

_Don’t._

The way her lips felt around my knuckles. The way her green eyes glimmer under the night and the way her blouse is sliding off to one side makes me want to sin.

The car halts and Asami eagerly walks out. We walk towards her place? Complex? Sato hotel?

I had no idea what exactly this place is but it looks like a small guest house to me. But it’s probably just one of the small apartments that the Satos own.

As soon as Asami unlocks the door, she pushes me inside and lets herself in, lock the door which makes her let go of me and she just stays there. Her back is in front of me and my mind is still flying and I’m starting to regret drinking whatever alcohol Bolin poured earlier at Rave’s.

Then Asami turns around, and I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Is it guilt? Lust? Sadness?

“Asami.” I say, and I try to reach for her but she walks past me and sits on the couch.

She used both her hands to comb her hair as if she’s going to blow up any minute. “I’m sorry. I-“

Asami’s pacing and I’m not sure what exactly is happening. I try to step closer but she  suddenly looks at me, pain written across her face. I feel my heart stricken. 

“The way you look at me……  you look at me like you want to kiss me. Don’t you want to kiss me?”

She walks towards me and my heart pounds faster to the point that I can hear it.

 “I do.” I close my eyes and repeat, “God, I do.”

I open my eyes again and I smell her. The sweet mix of jasmine and alcohol and she’s so close. So so close. I draw my attention to her lips.

With one quick pull at my shirt, she kisses me. Long and hard. Her lips are soft, so warm, and when she pushes pass my lips to enter I let her.

_Take me. Take all of me._

Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s me. But this isn’t right. She’s not in the right mind. I want her to be special but at the same time, I want her.

I pull away and she quickly drops the hand that has grabbed me. “You want to stop?” She asks, low and sultry and I’m not really sure if I want to anymore.

I’m stuck there, dumbfounded, forgetting all the words, all the rules.

“No,” I say but I quickly add, “But you’re not.. we’re not… we’re not supposed to be doing this like this.”

Asami drops her head on my shoulder. “I really like you Korra.” Her words are muffled but I took the guess that’s what she wanted to say.

“I like you too.” I whispered back.

She pulls her head away and I realize that her green eyes have turned to a darker color and her fingers are tracing my left arm lazily.

This is turning me on and I’m afraid I’m all the control I have.

“Kiss me. Please.” She requests and I do.

Her hands automatically wrap around my neck and my hand cup her waist, liking the way her body is pressed to mine.

But I needed more contact. She slowly lies down as we continue kissing. Her hands are now on my back and even with my shirt on I can feel her nails raking down my back. I waste no time tugging the hem of my shirt until my sports bra makes an appearance. Asami busies her self with tugging on the waistband of my pants. I help her and I pull it down quickly.

“Your turn.” I say, and she nods. She takes off her tank top and I have to swallow as every inch of pale skin is revealed. As soon as she tosses the shirt, I kiss her again. Then again, savouring every skin as I nip on her collarbone and when my lips reach her bra, I move aside the material and caress the breast underneath. Asami moans and every sound after it sparks another desire within me.

As I kiss my way down, towards her navel, I notice her hands struggling with her leather pants. I kiss the skin just above her waistband and I help her out of it, bringing her lacy underwear with it.

My breath hitched when I look down on the woman before me.

“Don just look.”  Asami blushes and I lean down to kiss her.

My hands move to her breasts, caressing as she moans words of pleasure. I wanted to savour every inch of her skin, and even though we may be a little tipsy from the drinks, I want to let go with her. She makes my heart drown in the same wine we just drank. I feel as if my heart is about to burst as tugs on my head and leads me down. All the way down.

Then I taste her, pushing past her folds and I hum in the mixture of sweetness and saltiness.

“You’re so wet.” I murmur and she cries as she holds my head right where she wants me to.

A few more licks and I insert a finger, earning a slow grunt and feeling her hips buck in rhythm with mine.

“K-Korra…right there. Yes..”

Her words encourage me and I insert another digit. I feel her clamp down on me as I lap on the hood of her clit. It doesn’t take long until she’s writhing and after sucking hard one last time, Asami’s body stiffens, her whole body arching to my mouth and I let her ride her orgasm out. She shouts and that sound only encourage me to let her reach her peak. I feel her wetness all over my mouth and I make sure none of it goes to waste.

It takes a moment but after the spasms, I look up and wipe my mouth. Her eyes are close and her chest rising and sinking as she catches her breath. I look at her. Just look at her, because a panting Asami lies before me.

She slowly opens her eyes and an expression of panic crosses her face. “Oh god, what is it?”

I chuckle and shake my head. I meet her lips with mine, assuring that there’s nothing to worry about.

“Nothing… that was just the hottest fucking thing ever.”

“You felt so good.”

She caresses my head and I nuzzle her cheek. She seems so vulnerable, and yet so content. I grunt when suddenly I feel her finger tease the apex of my thigh.

“Let me.”  She says and I hold my whole body with elbows. My hips buck at the soft touch of her digits.

“You’re a tease.” My hips continue to buck, trying to aim her fingers to where I want it to be.

Using her other hand, she raises my chin and the look she’s giving me is enough for me lose myself.

“Asami please.”

The position of being on top while she places a hand between us makes me want to not switch our position. I need her  so much. So I stay on top using my elbows as leverage.

With a few kisses below my earlobe she finally enters inside me and I see stars. Her fingers thrusts hard, just the way I like it and I try to match my bucking. She felt so good, so soft and I’m so wet.

“I’m—gonna..” 

I’m panting and Asami continues her thrusts as she licks and kiss my neck.I can feel I'm close. I focus on my breathing and with a slam of her palm just above my clit, pleasure devour me as I let out grunt of pleasure.

“You’re so hot.” Asami whispers, her hot breath tickles my neck.

Those words were enough me to drive me to my end and when I feel the pleasure pass, I finally let myself down just beside her. She removes her hand inside me and as I regain my normal breathing, I watch her lick her fingers with soft pops from each one.

Holy fuck.

“Mhmm.. Korra..so good.”

She takes my hand and she places it around her waist and I gladly kept her close. We’re silent for a while, and before I can wish her goodnight, I look up to see her sleeping already.

I don’t know what this means towards our friendship now. But all I know is that I’m happy and a part of me hopes that tomorrow we can finally talk.

I kiss the corner of her mouth just for good measure and let myself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my unannounced hiatus. I realized a lot though from the past few weeks and it's such a struggle trying to seek something while lots of clutter falls around you. I'm still trying to figure things out and I hope that one day all will be well again.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. we try to fix ourselves but in the end are we enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have a talk and returns to their cabin.

The sun peeking through the window wakes me up and as I try to move my body, my eyes jolt open and I suddenly realize where I am. The position I took on the couch was a bit uncomfortable but when my arm brushes on Asami’s pale skin, my concern dissipates. She’s snoring lightly and I have to kiss her cheek. It turns out we fell asleep on the couch naked. I got up slowly, carefully untangling myself. I pick my clothes on the floor and slip them on as fast as possible.

Then my eyes find Asami’s sleeping body. I put one arm behind her knees and one arm on her back and I slowly lift her up. She murmurs something and I peck her forehead lightly with a whispered, “Shh it’s just me”.

When I finally reach the bedroom, I’m not sure if she even lives in this place. It doesn’t look lived in to me. I place her down on the bed carefully and she murmurs once more. I chuckle and move to the bed and position myself beside her. I tug her close and flashes of last night’s events pop up on my mind. Asami panting, my fingers doing its tricks and I can’t help but feel a sense of pride and joy from handling this beautiful woman. But I don’t just want it to be a one night stand.

She likes me. She told me that last night and I hope she hasn’t forgotten.

She stirs and my body freezes not knowing how exactly what to say. She turns to me and her emerald orbs greet me. “Hey,” I managed to say. I don’t understand how she can look this amazing in the morning.

“Hey yourself,” she smiles, that beautiful smile and before I know it, her lips catches mine. I moaned into the kiss. She then pulls away and tucks her head under my chin.

“Still sleepy?” I ask, and I feel her shake her head. I feel her hand touch my abdomen which makes me jerk because it tickles.

“You’re dressed,” she says and there’s that look of disappointment on her face.

“Oh. I woke up early and decided to put something on. We fell asleep on the couch.” I explained.

“Did you bring me here? On the bed I mean?” I feel every word vibrate under my skin.

“Yeah.”

She exhales which sounded relief and nuzzles closer to me. “You smell really good.”

I snort. “I need a shower.”

“I’ll join you.”

I pull slightly to stare at her. “Oh no, no, no. If we do, we might never get out of here.”

Asami pouts and I really wish I wasn’t so noble right now. I caress both her cheeks with my hands and say, “Last night was amazing but I’d like to talk to you about it. We sort of just jumped in head first.”

She looks away and touch one of my hands and leans to my touch. “You’re right.” She sighs and nuzzles back to the pillow.

“Go shower then we’ll talk.” She says, her words muffled.

I give her shoulder a peck before I disappear to the bathroom.

* * *

 

There’s an elephant in the room after Asami and I eat breakfast. Surprisingly the cabin had some eggs and yogurt in the fridge.

Now Asami is lying in the couch. I finished washing the dishes and the moment of finally approaching our situation leaves me nervous. What if last night was just a one  night stand? Am I able to take that? But she said she liked me. She said that right?

I’m pulled away from my thoughts when I realized she’s been calling my name. I look up and Asami chuckles as she sits up.

“What are you thinking right now?” She chuckles some more. I smile sheepishly and walk towards her. I sat myself down, leaving some space between us; not too close or too far.

“About  last night..” I start and I try to look into her eyes. The smiling face disappears and her face is unreadable. My heart skips a beat.

“Oh.” Asami sits in a more erect position.

“You were okay with it right? This doesn’t change anything? I mean I really like you and I would like to take you on a date one day but with our friends and stuff I don’t know how to explain plus there was Rave—“

“Whoa whoa!” She laughs lightly, grabs my arm and leans to me. Her hair smells so good. “Slow down. It’s not the end okay? I really like you too. Yes, I’d go out with you. And definitely no, Rave is a no no.” She looks up to face me and I fight the urge to kiss her right there. “Does that answer your question?”

I bobbed my head so fast and swallowed. _She likes me. We’re dating. Okay, that’s good._

There’s a moment of silence. We lie in the couch cuddling. She traces her fingers on my arms and I wonder if she’s trying to nap.

“Korra?”

“Hm?”

“Let’s stay for a bit?”

“Of course.”

She snuggles closer to me as I wrap my arms around her tighter. It was right there I realized that everything else could wait.

* * *

 

It was late afternoon by the time Asami and I reached the cabin. Both of our phones have died which I’m sure have been bombarded by messages of our friends.

As soon as we hit the cabin, Bolin greets us with a hug, followed by Opal. Mako on the other hand had his arms crossed in the kitchen counter with a sour face. He was not happy.

“What’s up with you?” I asked. I’m well aware that Asami’s arm is still linked to mine.

He glares at us and I feel anger bubbling inside. What is he so mad about?

“You leave the party and you don’t even bother texting us? We were so worried!", I see his eyes drift to our linked arms. "What’s up with you two anyway?”

Bolin steps in. “Hey bro, cut them some slack. I…wait,” he turns to us, “what are you to up to?”

Asami and I look at each other. She smiles at me and before I could speak, she beats me to it.

“Korra and I are dating. Period,” she shifts her attention to Mako, “and you, whatever your problem is, you better make sure it isn’t about us. I get that you were worried, we appreciate that but here we are alive and well. So?”

I blink and try to process everything. Mako’s expression softens and he puts on a half-grin. He rubs his neck as he begins to sputter, “Sorry, it’s just I was just worried. I was out of line there. You’re right, I’m glad you two are safe. Bolin and I just cooked so if you’re hungry come have a bite.” He hugs us both and it feels a little awkward and a little friendly. "Congratulations." 

Footsteps follow as Mako exits the kitchen. In the corner, Wu appears standing with his pajamas on, looking like he just woke up from a nap. He rubs his eyes as he walks towards us.

 “What did I miss?”

Laughing, everyone left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know it's a been a while. University. Life. Bleh. The usual.


	13. my heart is warm, is yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal receives a call. The gang maybeeeeeeee travelling some place again. Could you guess where? ;) Also Korra and Asami decides to be fluffy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how Wu popped up in the last chapter which is a minor hole in that chapter(like wth) and I fixed it in this chapter. Phew. Let's pretend it was okay, okay? *points attention at the summary* Hey look! korrasami moment on this one! hehehe.

The big turn of events yesterday still left me hung over. Just a couple of weeks ago, I was at the lowest point of my life. Now I got a beautiful girlfriend—the label makes me blush—and I’ve never felt so happy in my life. I wasn’t even sure when Wu arrived at the cabin. Mako filled me in however when Wu called him to come back to Ba Sing Se, Wu offers that he would come here in Ember Island instead. The more  the merrier is what they say.

I thought everything could not get any better, until Opal got a phone call.

We are all seated at the breakfast table when Opal excused herself. The five of us on the table stare at each other and just shrug though Bolin’s gaze lingered on the doorway watching Opal take the call. I can sense his concern but for what?

Moments later Opal walks back to the table and resumes eating. Everyone’s quiet until Opal releases a sigh.

“My mom just called and requires me to be at the Air Temple Island. She scheduled my flight this evening. I’m sorry guys, I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this trip short.”

I glance at Asami. She finished wiping her mouth and cast a look at Opal. “That’s very rare for her to call you at a time like this. Must be important.”

Opal groans and places both her hands to cover her face. She’s clearly in distress.  Bolin reaches to her and places a hand on her elbow. “Sh’okay hun. I had fun.” He says, his mouth full. Opal just looks at him amused and she smiles.

I’m about to speak when I realize my mouth is full too. I wouldn’t want Asami to witness that. So I gobble my food, my thoughts jumping to the guy named Tenzin. For some reason, he sounds so familiar.

“So do you know why they want you there? I mean, you know you can talk to us right?” Mako sputters.

Before Opal can answer, Wu stands, slamming his hands on the table with great enthusiasm. Everyone’s startled including me.

“Hey! I got an idea! What if we all go to that island and extend our vacation instead? Wait what exactly do you do there Opal?” Wu finishes and sits back down after a nudge from Mako.

“I’m a community relations specialist for the organization that Tenzin advocates. Apparently Tenzin wants me to work with another organization in hopes of partnering up with them. They need extra hands. I can’t say no.”

Everyone nods. I feel awkward for not saying anything. “Um, if you don’t mind, who is Tenzin?” I asked, hesitantly.

Asami turns to me to answer. “He’s the head monk of the Temple. I’m pretty sure you’ve heard of him in the news.” She then turned to Opal. “Wu’s idea is not so bad. Maybe we can help.”

Opal smiles. “You guys are literally the best but I have to make a few phone calls and get this sorted out.”

And with that, the crisis was solved.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was consisted of packing. Since each one had a room, but Asami and I slept on the same one, it took a little longer to get the place clean and organized before we leave. My room wasn’t so bad, just a towel and a few shirts thrown around the room. I quickly pick them up and try and make everything look clean. It took several minutes but after I’m done I decided to visit Asami and see if she needs help.

I knocked gently and waited. “Come in.”

I open the door and say, “It’s just me, I was—“ and I forgot what I was about to say. Asami was clothed in a bathrobe that fell above her knees revealing long pale legs. I swallow feeling my cheeks burn all of a sudden and turn my gaze away after realizing I’ve been staring.

“Like what you see?” She smirks as she dries her hair with another towel.

I hesitated entering knowing she might want some privacy changing. “Sorry, I could come back, I just thought you needed help packing.” I almost step backward to exit but she stops me.

“Stay. Please. “ She then gestures to a few clothes that were piled on her bed. “I still need some folding done to pack. You can come help. I’ll appreciate it.”

I enter her room slowly. Her suitcase is wildly open on the floor just on the floor near the foot of the bed. I assume she wanted to re-pack everything but we haven’t even been in the island for long.

“As you can see, I’m not really organized.”

I snort and sat on the bed, putting my fingers on a random clothing. “Pft, you? Disorganized? I don’t believe it.” I play with the silk and I realize a shadow hovers over me. Next thing I know Asami’s face is relatively close to mine. I swallow hard.

Then she kisses my cheek and resumes drying her hair, chuckling as she does so.

“You’re evil.” I mutter.

She chuckles some more. “You make it so easy.”

As Asami begins to change, I began folding her  clothes one by one on a neat pile. By the time she’s dressed, I’m about halfway done. That’s when I realized she packed a lot for a short trip.

“Sorry I took forever. Let me finish the rest.”

She kisses my cheek again and I really need to remind myself that it’s okay to blush in front of your partner.

“Thank you dear.” I shifted on the bed and she takes position beside me. Naturally, I place my arms around her as she does her task. I fill my nose with the smell of her hair. She smelled heavenly.

“Korra, you’re being very cute right now.”

I nuzzle her some more, my arms tightening at her middle. “I like your smell.”

Then she starts laughing. She turns around swiftly and kisses me hard on the mouth. I sigh as I give in to it. When I reach for more, she withdraws and places her fingers just on the side of my jaw.

“I’d really like us to do this too but we got stuff to do.”

“Mhmm.” I can’t believe how clingy I’m being right now. I kiss her cheek and smile up at her.

“Don’t give me that look.” She smiles and returns to folding.

And that’s how we spend the time packing, me cuddling her as she folds and it couldn’t even be more perfect.

* * *

 

As everyone meets in the lobby, Mako was acting weird.

Wu on the other hand was on the phone, he was speaking in a different language.

We were just waiting for Opal and Bolin to meet us. Moments later, the two appeared holding hands with their suitcases behind them.

“Sorry for making you guys wait. The phone calls took longer than I expected.”

“Yeah right.” Asami mutters, just loud enough only for me to hear then she leans in and whispers, “they had a quickie.” I feel my cheeks warm at the comment and try to ignore what she just said.

Mako steps, his face with a frown. “I’m sorry Opal. I’m afraid Wu and I can’t come. He’s needed back in the Earth Kingdom and I’m needed back to guard him.” He then walks to Bolin and hugs him tight. “I’ll miss you bro. Please be careful.”

“It was nice hanging with you too. Please visit  Republic City some time.”

“Yeah. Sometime.”

We all say our farewell as Wu and Mako walk towards the gate that will lead them to a flight back to the Earth Kingdom.

“Wow I can’t believe they couldn’t come.” Asami commented after the two  disappeared.

“Yeah, but hey doesn’t mean all of us can’t have fun right?” Bolin fist pumped the air. “Oh boy! I can’t believe we’re going to the Air Temple! Are there real monks there? I heard they eat vegetables….” Bolin went on and on about his ideas to Opal as they both walk together.

Asami and I chuckle at Bolin’s enthusiasm as the four of us left the lobby. I hooked my hand to Asami’s as we walk towards the gate to board our flight. My heart doesn't skip, but swells with a newfound feeling of joy that I couldn't describe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. They all mean a lot to me.
> 
> Also let's make one thing clear, this story will not be abandoned. I know that my publishing isn't really on fleek right now because exams are coming up so yeah. Forgive me.


	14. the journey is long, but as long as I'm with you, I can carry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang lands on Air Temple Island.

“Welcome to Air Temple Island. Thank you for riding Air Internationals, we hope you enjoy your stay.”

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a soft pillow after the voice in the intercom faded. As I raised my head with sleepy eyes, Asami was staring at me with a grin and I wish she wasn’t wearing her sunglasses right now so I can see those emerald eyes. But either way, she’s still hot. The little plush toy that I’ve been laying my head on is against Asami’s shoulder and thank goodness it was because I would hate to drool over her shirt.

As I rubbed my eyes, she leaned in to kiss me and I didn’t hesitate to kiss back.

“Hey you.” She pulled away from the kiss and smiled. I put up a grin as passengers around us get ready to leave the plane. She directed her attention forward. “We should grab our stuff too.”

I nod and stand up as we leave our seats to gather our bags.

Bolin and Opal got out of the plane before us and met them at the luggage area. After getting our luggage, we were walking towards the lobby area. Before I could ask what’s happening next, Opal is already waving to someone. I glanced at the direction she’s waving at and was met by a tall bald man. That’s when it all clicked. The bald man, Tenzin, was one of my father’s business partners. Opal hurriedly ran towards him and gave him a hug to which the man responded by hugging her back happily.

When they pulle daway, Tenzin looks at us but his gaze lasted on me. I didn’t know what to say but he perks up and puts all his attention on me.

“Korra! You are very grown now!” He walked towards me and I wasn’t preparing myself for a hug so I was glad he stuck out his hand offering a shake. I shook it firmly and just smiled.

He just looked at me warily as if sensing my confusion. “Ahh. You must not remember me correct? I’m Tenzin. Your father used to bring you here when you were little. I’m sure you’ll remember when we give you the tour.”

I just nod in understanding and pull away from the handshake that I never knew I was still holding on. When everyone else was introduced, Tenzin points to the parking lot, gesturing us to follow him.

When we reached the parking lot however, my jaw dropped when I saw a helicopter right before my eyes. Asami had to wave her hand in front of to make sure I was still paying attention. However, Bolin was already shouting joy when he sees the flying vehicle. Asami however, looks normal, and I realized that she probably owns one of them.

“Is this your first time riding a chopper?” Asami asked, clearly amused at the sight. I simply nod while she chuckles, entangling her arm with mine as we drag our luggage  and ourselves towards the chopper.

Tenzin instructed us to leave the luggage as another chopper will be picking it up. I couldn’t contain my excitement as I boarded the helicopter. “Holy cow Asami, this is like mission impossible moment right now! Can we take a picture?”

Asami pinches my cheek but nods at my request. She pulls her phone out, held it in front of us so she can take the photo. After taking the shot, she and I looked at it, and after we agreed it’s good, we took a couple more.

As Asami puts away her phone, I directed my attention on the window beside me. Opal and Bolin have boarded. Then from the pilot seat, Tenzin handed us some headset. I grinned as I put it on and I noticed Asami chuckling.

“Why are you laughing?” I asked and felt my cheeks reddening.

She shook her head and pecked my cheek. “I was just thinking that if this was the only thing it takes for you to act this cute, I would have brought you to Future Industries and you could have ridden any helicopter you wanted.”

I blushed at her compliment but recovered. I couldn’t argue that I was really excited and being with Asami made me happy. As the chopper takes off, it was loud that none of us bothered talking and just enjoyed the ride.

* * *

 

The ride was short, much to my excitement. It was only probably thirty minutes until we landed to the Temple. As I got out, I held out my hand for Asami to hold and as she lands on me, I give her a slight peck on the corner of her mouth. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” She spat back, grinning.

A cough from the distance made us pull away. We look to see Tenzin and I noticed that another chopper has landed. I wasn’t sure what to call them, but some people started unloading our luggage. Before I can ask, Tenzin spoke.

“I will be taking my leave here. Opal will be guiding you to your rooms. I have some other activities I need to attend at the temple. I wish you all enjoy your stay.”

With that, Tenzin left us four as we gathered our luggage.

Opal was squealing with excitement when she directed us in the temple. I had to say that it looked huge from the outside and the inside was just as the same. It was obvious that the temple had been standing for a very long time noticing from the designs. But overall, what surprised me was that the temple looked clean. As Opal talks about the Temple’s history, we pass by a room and the door had a screen on top that was suitable enough for me to see what’s going on. It looked like monks where in a bow position praying to someone. Then I remembered Ali.

I had to mentally slap myself for thinking about it but Ali was from the Air Nation. I’m glad that she lives in Republic City now. Asami must have sensed my frown because I felt her finger under my chin directing me to look at her.

“You alright?” she asked, her face painted with worry.

I simply nodded.  With a shrug, I pushed all the negative thoughts and emotions away because I’m with someone new now. And that someone new happens to be someone I _really_ cared about.

So when Opal gave us our room key, I unlocked the door. Asami meets me in a deep kiss as soon as the door was closed and I didn’t hesitate kissing her back. Her hands wondered at then hem of my shirt and I let her. Then I let myself fall in love with her lips and lose myself to the person who I also _know_ cared so much about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get sour. Hold on tight.


	15. lead me away or leave me lying here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected surprise stirs some buried feelings from Korra's past.

The first thing I felt was soft skin under my fingers and a hot body pressed against me. The next was hair in my mouth and it took me a while to realize that it’s my girlfriend’s hair. Asami’s head is tucked under my chin and my arm stuck under her head. I smile and move my other hand to remove the hair from my lips.

Asami hums and I feel her warm body pressed more tightly against me. I don’t mind though so I hold her tighter. My eyes found the clock indicating it’s almost dinner time. I’m sure Opal would be knocking at our room soon enough.

I kiss the top of Asami’s head and slowly kiss her forehead, her nose, slowly waking her up. She hums softly and I smile when I see emerald eyes peering at me. She pecks me and pretends to go back to sleep.

I chuckled, “We gotta get up before Opal barges in here. She won’t let us hear the end of it if she finds us like this.”

Asami sighed but kept her eyes closed and said, “Kinda wish we’re back at the cabin.”

I sigh as I mentally agree with my girlfriend to stay for a few more minutes. Her wish ran wild on my mind.

* * *

 

We were met with Opal, Bolin and Tenzin’s family at the table. We were introduced to the rest of Tenzin’s family before Pema, Tenzin’s wife retreats back to the kitchen to grab the food. Asami and I took the last two seats across Bolin and Opal. Tenzin’s kids had their own table. I can’t help but smile at the blabbering that the kids made. The thought of kids made me look at Asami. I know it’s way too soon to be thinking these kind of things but I can’t help but wonder if she would like kids someday.

My thoughts were disrupted when Pema enters the dining room with a cart full of pots and plates. The kids started screaming again and Pema gave them the first serve. Then she moves on to our table and Tenzin took the first serve followed by his wife then us.

“I hope you guys are enjoying your stay so far.” Pema says as she sits and starts eating.

“We are Mrs. Pema, thank you for having us. I assume we start working on the program plan tomorrow?” Opal replies.

“Oh dear, don’t worry about that for now. Have a couple of days off and then you can start helping. Although I guess you can start on the paper work.”

Opal lights up at the statement. “Thank you so much!”

Tenzin clears his throat. “So, Korra how is it back home?”

I realized that I shoved way too much noodles in my mouth to even reply. I feel Asami’s hand sooth my back until I can fully swallow. I give her a smile as a thank you. “It’s alright. Dad has been dispersing ships here and there. It seems the business is doing fine.”

“Oh good to hear. I spoke to your father and he actually registered you for one of my meditation courses.”

I almost felt the fish ball in my throat go down on the wrong pipe. I almost choked. “Oh. He did?” I was okay with any labour work but spirits, meditation was a whole another world of boring.

“Why yes, if you’d like to of course.”

“Uhm, I think I’ll be good Tenzin. Thank you.”

Bolin then dropped his cutlery and spoke. “Oh Oh! Pick me! I want to join!”

I tried to give Bolin the warning glare but he can’t seem to notice it. Tenzin just chuckled and agreed.

“Alright, well anyone who would like to join, just meet at the meditation room tomorrow morning by eight.”

The rest of dinner was eaten and I wanted to laugh at Bolin’s enthusiasm with meditation but I just kept that to myself.

* * *

 

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. That’s odd, usually Asami doesn’t leave without telling me first.

Before I can get up though, a pair of long legs appear from the bathroom and I have to shake my head at my panic mode. Asami appears in a white robe that falls just above her knees showing off her creamy legs.

“Hey sweetie, good morning.” Asami says sweetly.

“It’s better if you come here.”

Asami lands on top of me and we shared a few kisses here and there until there was a knock at the door. I had to sigh at the disruption and let my forehead touch with hers. “We always have great timing huh?”

Asami chuckled and rolled off of me so I can get up. I opened the door and was met by Tenzin. “Sorry Korra, but I have someone here who wants to see you.”

I tried to think of anyone but can’t seem to think of any. I looked back at Asami in bed who now had her sketchpad and doodling on it. “Uhm, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Tenzin nods and I closed the door.

Asami looks up from her sketch pad. “What did he want?”

“Someone wanted to see me I think.”

Her eyebrows shot up at that. “Do you know who?”

That’s when it hit me.

Ali.

* * *

 

When I came outside and saw her with her back on me, I started feeling wrong. I was almost positive that I was over her. Because I know I am, and I told myself I would never get involve with her. And yet, here I am, approaching the woman in black jeans and white v-neck. Ali was never into the tradition of the Air Nation but this is still her home. I should have known she would be here even though she now lives in Republic City.

She seemed to have notice my presence and turns. She smiles, not fully and it almost hurt. I swallow my nervousness and stop when we were face to face.

“Hi.” She says, while tucking away strand of her from her face.

“Hey.” I said, quietly.

It was quiet for a while and I had to lean on the railing beside us to make sure I catch myself when I fall apart. This woman was everything to me and she chose to throw everything away.

“How have you been?”

Her question angered me so I clenched my fists trying to control any ounce of pain I have.

“As you can see, I’m fine.” I muttered and it was almost a squeak.

She tried to reach for me but I flexed back, as if her touch would burn me and make me fall apart altogether. I look at her with her face full of worry but I didn’t feel sorry. I had nothing to be sorry for.

I took a long deep breath and stepped away. “If you have nothing to say then I have to go.”

I started walking away until her voice spoke once more. “She’s beautiful.”

It took me a second to realize that she was referring to Asami. I clenched my fists once more because I’m not sure if that statement meant as a threat or a compliment or this is really the final goodbye. “She’s more than just that,” I said without looking back, “and I would be lying if I didn’t say that she’s doing a better job at making me happy.”

I thought heard her sniffle but I didn’t look back, not after what she did to me a few months back. I continued walking away and it’s not until I reached the bathroom that I let myself fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!
> 
> This story doesn't have much left of it to be honest. It was originally supposed to be a light read but it could be more but not too long. So I think to make it fun, I'll take suggestions on what you want to see.
> 
> Here's the scenario(without spoilers of course, maybe just a little):  
> Somewhere in the next following chapters, Korra and Asami would be celebrating their first month together and Korra's planning to do something. They will still be at Air Temple Island. So basically, what would you like to see? :)
> 
> I would do what I can to fit your suggestions in the story. No guarantees though. But something helps :) Thank you once again for your never ending patience with my sporadic updates.


	16. i'm fumbling with the words on my tongue, will you help me speak into your lips?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Korra and Asami bonding time.

I found Asami laughing with Opal in the backyard. They turned and I waved as I approached them. Asami quickly pecks me on the lips.

“Where you’ve been?” She asked, tangling her arm around mine.

“Just talked to someone.” I said, and hoped she wouldn’t ask for more.

If I showed any tension, Asami ignored it and I exhaled in relief. Asami then  gestures at something in our far right. “I was going to invite you hiking with me over there.”

The hill that she gestured was near a waterfall and I smile at the scenarios that started coming through my head. “Sure.”

“What about you Opal?” Asami asked Opal.

Opal waves a hand. “No thanks, Bolin wanted to see the baby monkeys by the forest downhill.”

“OMG we need to see that baby!” Asami squeals beside me and I can’t help but peck her on the cheek for her cuteness.

We started walking away to our room to change and whatever happened that morning was easily forgotten.

* * *

 

Asami and I got ready after an hour and made our way to the hill.

Asami is ahead of me and I’m granted a perfect view of her butt.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Korra.” I can feel her smirk.

My smirk was stronger however. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Sams.”

She chuckled. “Just you wait until we get to the top.”

“I’ll be waiting baby.” I remarked.

Several minutes later, Asami is pulling me up and we’ve finally reach the top. It’s not really the very top but we were planning to enjoy a swim under the waterfalls.

Asami is busy taking pictures with the waterfall and an idea popped in my mind. I slowly walked behind her and she’s so invested in taking pictures that it takes me every ounce of courage not to scare her.

“Gotcha!” She screams as I wrapped my arms around her torso. I lifted and started walking as I carry her closer to the water. I jumped in with her with me and I can feel her struggle within my grip. I let her go and let her swim back up and I did too.

“Omygod Korra!” She splashed me with water and I try to reach for her.

“Oh come on! Come here!”

She pretends to push me away but gives in anyway. Then my lips found hers and suddenly it’s just the two of us, and the taste of wet lips against mine is something I want to treasure forever. We pull away minutes later and as I stare at her green emerald eyes and I’m struck by the word love. I swallow as I start to realize what that word meant. The last time I said it, it led me to a broken heart. But I know Asami’s different. She’s way too different. But I also can’t deny that I’m falling in love with the woman before me.

Asami’s hand on my cheek pulls me away from my thoughts. “Hey, you okay?” She leans her forehead on mine and I relish the feeling of having the most important person in my life being here.

I nod at her question but she looks at me again.

“Who did you meet earlier?”

I knew it was coming. I didn’t think it would be this soon. I hold the hand that’s holding my cheek and I peck her quickly. “It was my ex.” Relationships have to be honest. I have to trust Asami that she wouldn’t freak out.

“Did she want anything?” Her voice as tinted with concern and I brace my self for the worst.

I seemed to have been quiet for a while because Asami starts laughing. “Oh Korra, did you think I would get jealous?” She kisses me one more time. “I don’t care if she’s here. I trust you but I want to hear it from you.”

I nodded. “Nothing happened. She just wanted to say hello I guess. And goodbye.”

I’m wrapped in a hug before I know it and I automatically hold her tighter.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Asami whispers.

I smiled even though she can’t see me. “You too, Asami.”

* * *

 

Asami and I went back to the temple after our hike. She insisted she wanted to nap. Bolin told me Opal was in a meeting with Tenzin so we figured we spend some time together while our ladies are away.

“So what are you planning for you and Asami’s monthsary? You guys celebrating?” Bolin asked. He shoots the dart right at the target. He smiles at his score and walk right to the bench where I stood from to take my turn.

I roll the dart between my fingers in thought. Asami and I are going to be exactly one month together in a few days. I want to do something special even though some couples don’t usually spend it. Asami is the start of something special for me. I want to let her know I think about her all the time.

I take my position and aim for the target. I throw the dart and landed exactly at bull’s eye. “I think I’m going to build a small fort near here where we could be alone. Then I’m gonna get wine and strawberries and stuff. Then I’m gonna surprise her!”

Bolin claps. “Wew, and you tell me I’m the whipped one?”

I scowled. “Asami means a lot to me Bo. But the thing is I haven’t said I love you. I really am in love with her though.”

He stands up and approached me. “I know, I know. But words will spill itself when the time is right.” He pats me on the back. “Now how about we get some drinks?”

“Right with ya.” 

I was about to follow Bo until I saw there’s one more dart waiting to be thrown. I quickly picked it up and threw right at the target with quick aim. I’m pretty sure it was bull’s eye.

And I’m pretty sure I’m ready to _say it_ to Asami too. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some extra time today to finish a chapter. Again, not much left with this story. 
> 
> Thank you for keeping up with this story and for leaving kudos!   
> Hope you enjoyed!


	17. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month-sary dinner.

I was writing down notes when Bolin suddenly sat beside me.

“Hey Kor, I just called Zhu Li and she approved us another week of vacation!”

I high fived Bolin for the good news. “Great! Thanks Bo! I really want this plan with Asami to go well.”

Asami and I’s month-sary is tomorrow and  Bo and I were supposed to head back to work two days after but Zhu Li had always been a sweetheart and gave us a another week off.

“Don’t count she’ll go easy on us when we come back though Kor.”

I chuckled. “I’ll take note of that.”

Bolin glanced at my notebook and out of instinct, I suddenly used my hands to cover the tedious scribbling. I was brainstorming what to do for Asami and I's special monthsary. Bolin looked away and laughed. “Relax man. I hope it goes well. If you need me for anything, you know where to get me.”

“I will thanks Bo.”

* * *

 

“So before you open your eyes,” I began, leading a blindfolded Asami along the path, “I want you to know that this was very last minute. Well actually, it’s not last minute because I’ve been planning this last week and---“

“Korra, sweetie, stop babbling and show me?” Asami seemed to be growing impatient.

I shut up right there and then and managed to give Asami a peck. I quickly glanced around our surroundings. There were candles everywhere. The night sky was beautiful and stars illuminated the vast endless depth of the world. In the center was a table for two, already served with two plates and their main dish and dessert. Then there was beautiful girlfriend in a black dress. Her hair cascading around her shoulders in waves while the candles around us made her face glow. My heart fluttered in the process.

I took a deep breath. “Okay, you can take it off now.”

I swallowed as I watched Asami reached to remove the blindfold except Asami’s lips twitched and I realized she was struggling with the knot.

“Oh crap, was it too tight?”

I immediately reach behind Asami and it felt like minutes standing there as I tried to work the knot out. _Good job. Make her blind before you eat dinner._ I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Finally being able to untie the knot, the first thing I heard was Asami’s gasp and…. a sniffle? Oh no. Was she crying? I suddenly grew worried and blurted out the first thing that came out of my mouth.

“Asami… if it’s too much we can just sleep and have sex?” I thought the last word might light up the mood but Asami continued sniffling and it looked like she was about to fall apart. I tried again, “it was a joke…”

It took a moment. We stood awkwardly at each other while I waited for Asami to recover.

“It’s beautiful Korra.”

I glanced up and all emotions surged through me thinking that maybe this night wasn’t a failure after all. Then next thing I know I was wrapped in a hug. This was the moment. I knew I could say it here right now. But instead of blurting the first two words of ‘I love you’, it came as gurgling sound.

Of course my stomach chose this exact moment to make a noise. Asami started laughing and I joined her.

“Okay, I think it’s time for dinner.”

We seated ourselves and I took the honours of pouring wine to both of our glasses. I raised my cup, followed by Asami and made a toast, “Happy one month, baby.”

“Happy one month to us.”

We drank but I never looked away from the green eyes that were staring back at me. I knew I had to say it somehow tonight. But for now, I think I’ll send a telepathic message. _I hope you’re having fun baby. I love you, okay? Okay._ Asami held my gaze and smiled. I hope she got the message.

We finished dinner but we remained seated. We started talking about what we were going to do once we were back from vacation.

It suddenly hit me that Asami will need to go back to Zaofu with Opal. But I couldn’t let these emotions get through. Not right now.

“….and my father was the reason I moved out.”

I caught Asami’s gaze, pulling me away from my thoughts. “I don’t mean to pry, but do you miss him?”

There was that look in my girlfriend’s eyes that I couldn’t break down. It was vulnerability for sure but something else. I could see the hard work and as if she had wanted to say something that she can’t.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked…”

Asami shook her head lightly. “No, you need to know.” There was a pause. “My mom died when I was very young. Growing up she told me that I’ll take over the company one day. But I didn’t expect it to be so soon. Then several years later, one day at the company I found police surrounding the building. I started panicking. Then I saw him. My….my father… He couldn’t even look at me.”

I chose that moment to stand up and walk towards her. I offered my hand and Asami looked up at me. “Come walk with me?” I asked softly.

There was that guilt that remained as we walked through the park. Even though Asami hadn’t finished the story, I could feel Asami’s thoughts were far away and blame myself for even bringing the subject up. We sat on a nearby bench not far away from our dinner table.

Once we sat, Asami’s head was on my shoulder and I held her tight.

“Thank you for telling me.” I said.

“I do miss him.” Asami tangled her fingers with mine. “I want to show you the company one day. Or maybe when I visit Republic City next month.”

“I’ll go anywhere with you.” I swallowed and then said, “because I love you.”

There. It was out.

I felt myself holding my breath as I waited for the response. Then I felt soft lips just on the side of my cheek and Asami’s voice that whispered, “I love you too.”

“Really?” I shifted in my position so I can look at Asami.

Asami was smiling. “Are you doubting me dear?”

I shook my head vigorously. “No. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. So yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

We sat there quietly, just watching the stars while Asami played with my fingers. Then I felt myself smile and say, “Can you say that one more time?”

There was peck and the words, “I love you.”

This, I thought to myself, this I could definitely get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still thinking if I want to stretch it to 20 chapters but I think it will be done on chapter 19. Idk, we'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	18. What the Heart Means to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons that Korra have reflected in the years as her and Asami's relationship grow.

_I’ve learned that pain could not be repressed with another pain._

The ring of my cellphone woke me up and as my first instinct to ignore it, only one person has that ringtone. My eyes remain close as I pat the bed trying to find the device. My hand felt the cold metal and put the cellphone close to my ears.

“Lo?”

Asami chuckled on the other end. “Well good morning to you.”

“Hm morning… Asami. Too early.” I murmured then asked, “What time is it there?”

There was a brief pause. “Almost dinner time. Anyway, I called because I have good news.”

That jolted me awake. I was finally sitting up as I cradled my phone closer to my ears as if it can get any closer. “What is it?”

“I can visit next week. I had to juggle some hours in the office but my executive assistant can handle things when I’m gone.”

My heart lurched to the ceiling. When Bolin and I returned to Republic City, Asami and Opal had to go back to Zaofu because of their work. It had been a week and Asami and I promised to make the long distance work. She was also CEO of her own company and the promise that she made to me by visiting me had got me excited in many ways.

“Baby, that’s great! Do you have a specific date?”

I could hear rustling of papers as I waited for her answer. “Yes. I’ll text you the details of my flight. I can’t wait to see you. Also sorry for calling so early, I thought you might be up.”

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 10:15 am. Technically, I should be up. “It’s ten here,” I chuckled, “Did you eat dinner already?”

“I did. Do you have plans today?”

I smiled and I remembered I have to get ready for work later in the afternoon. But before that I also have to pick up mail and still need to unpack my luggage. Then after work later I have to get to the gym.

There were a million things I needed to do today. If I was the old me, I would have probably said goodbye to Asami and laid in bed as I try to figure out what to do first today. I remembered having that used to be how I cope with depression, like pain itself would be remedied by being hard on myself more. But I knew better now. So when I heard Asami’s voice, asking me again if I have plans today, I looked by the window where the sun shines brightly illuminating the rest of my room. The day could wait and I can spend some time with my girlfriend just for a little while.

“I have a plan to talk to my girlfriend.” I said, teasingly.

And when her laugh reached my ears, all the pain went away.

* * *

 

_I’ve learned that love is patient and love is kind._

I was in the lunch room when Bolin broke the news to me. I’ve never seen him this nervous before. I was ready to support my best friend at anything and seeing him puzzled was a big concern.

“Are you okay?” I asked, biting on my sandwich as Bolin entered the room.

“Uh… I have a question.” He stuttered. His hands were in his pocket and it seemed as if he’s been rehearsing for something to say.

“Go head, ask.”

He took a seat beside me on the table and I waited patiently for his question. “If I uh… move to let’s say, a different nation, would you get mad?”

My eyebrows raised, and before I can speak, he started babbling.

“Okay so, this is going to sound crazy and I mean crazy but Opal and I have been dating for two years right? And we’ve been talking a lot about our future and things like that. Well, Opal got her own place and asked me if I wanted move in with her—“

“That’s great!”I said, and Bolin froze in place.

“Wait what?” He scratched his head.

“I said that’s great Bolin! You guys are taking your relationship on the next level.”

I know deep inside I would be sad to let Bolin go. But this was my best friend’s happiness and I would give anything to make him happy. I know he would say the same if I were in the same situation. But Asami is currently in Republic City and she had been visiting often because she’s starting a new branch here.

“So you’re not mad?” His nervousness was back again and I have to laugh.

“No, god no Bolin. You know I would only want what’s the best for you. I know how much Opal means to you.”

I was wrapped in a hug and I don’t hesitate to hug back.

I remembered when Asami broke the news to me that she will be visiting Republic City often. For the past two years exchanging phone calls had been hard. But we overcome the hardship of what comes when one is in a long distance relationship. When patience and love work together, it can achieve many great things.

* * *

 

_I’ve learned that every sacrifice comes with a price._

“So are you ready?”

My heart thudded with every breath I took. I was holding Asami’s hand which helped a lot for getting myself calm and collected. What lied ahead was the blessing that I needed and have postponed for a while.

But now I was ready and I couldn’t keep Asami on hold anymore.

Before us stood the prison gate where I would be meeting Asami’s father for the first time. We walked in and Asami talked to the reception about our visit to Hiroshi Sato. The receptionist directed us into a room and I braced myself as we enter.

There were a thousand images that ran before I laid eyes on the man sitting behind bars. But none of these images compared to what my eyes were currently seeing. Hiroshi was old, but he looked strong while his face reflected remorse and guilt. There’s no doubt that he had reflected back to his consequences. Back then I would have been mad, that because of him, Asami grew up alone and had to take over a company at such a young age.

But the sacrifice that Asami had to make by working hard had made her the woman she was. It was a price that she was willing to pay to save her company and I understood that now.

When my eyes caught Hiroshi’s gaze, the smile that followed was like a gift.

His gaze followed our held hands and I braced myself for the rejection that I feared. But none came.

“Asami, I didn’t know you were coming.”

His voice was hoarse, and a part of me knew that this man had forgiven himself and had reflected on his sins.

Asami squeezed my hand, pulling me away from my thoughts. “Dad, this is Korra, my girlfriend.”

I could feel his stare as he studied me and he smiled. “Hi Korra, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

It was that easy. Because after playing a few games of chess and other board games, I didn’t have to ask if I was okay to be with his girl. He only told me that if I were serious, he was also serious to make that if I hurt Asami in anyway, I will wound up in the same regret he did.

But Asami pecked me on the cheek in front of her father that day, and I knew that I meant what I said. I was in this on the long run.

 

* * *

 

_I’ve learned that letting go doesn’t mean you have given up. It is the final stage where you begin to let yourself grow and take on the next chapter in your life._

It was a sunny day in Zaofu and a beautiful day to be celebrating Opal’s birthday. Asami and I flew from Republic City because Opal was hosting a beach party.

Everything was going great, until I saw her.

It was different this time. When I talked to Ali at the air temple Island, I knew that was the last time I was going to see her. But she was here on the same beach. She jumped as she spiked the volleyball on the other side. I watched silently and when they scored, a man came up to her and they kissed.

If I were the old me, I knew this sight would hurt. But I felt nothing. Just relief. Relief that she’s happy and moved on. Relief that I was also happy and moved on.

I felt a kiss on my cheek as long pale arms wrapped around my middle. “I can feel you thinking too much.”

I smiled. “Oh yeah? Maybe you can do something about it?”

When Asami’s hand dragged me to the waters, I don’t look at the volleyball court. I don’t look at people who were watching us or if she saw us. Because I only saw my girlfriend, and to me that was more than enough.

* * *

 

_I’ve learned that at whatever you do, always listen to what your heart says._

There were a few ways where I could interpret the beating of my heart when I feel Asami’s hand trace my spine in the morning. Or that time when I saw her bake cupcakes because it was a lazy Sunday and she said she wanted to try a recipe. I laid in the couch watching her ass all day in the kitchen.

There was also that time that whenever I visit her in the office, the sight of her working so hard made me joyful with pride.

But this morning, when Asami and I kissed and I wished her a good day at work, I realized something.

It was that I wanted my heart and myself to feel this way forever and I knew exactly how I would do it.

So when Asami was off work, I invited her if she would like to attend a staff party in the evening with me. She said “yes” and a part of me was hoping that it was going to be the same word that I’ll be hearing when I pop the question.

I parked the car in front of the hotel that I reserved. There was a room reserved yes. But I also reserved the rooftop view for the grand gesture.

Asami would think that this was the venue and I have to stop myself from smiling every time she would say ‘this is a nice place’ or ‘I hope Bolin saved his appetite for dinner tonight’.

When we got into the elevator, Asami grew quiet. I was scared half to death because I thought maybe she figured it out. But she looked stunning in her cocktail dress. I loosen my tie in hopes that would let me breathe better.

When Asami saw me press the last floor on the panel, she gave me a look. The look where her eyebrows raised as if I told her a lie and she knew that it was lie only this was a good lie.

When the elevator doors closed, we waited quietly until Asami broke the silence. “There isn’t really a staff party is there?”

Oh my god. She figured it out. But I have to play this cooly. I can’t let her take the bait.

“No.” I simply answered.

There a was a pause. “Did I misread the calendar? Are we celebrating something today?”

“Maybe.” I smiled, looking up at her now. There is the slightest hint of frustration in her face but also amusement that says she’s enjoying this ride.

When we reached the top, Asami’s gasp could not be compared to any gasp that she had given out when we make love. It was that exact surprise look on her face that I expected when I let her see what’s in front of us.

I wanted to restore the night where I confessed the three words I have always wanted to confess to her on Air Temple Island. Only this time, it was going be a few words and it was going be a question.

We walked near the railing as I waited for Asami to take in the whole surprise.

It took a moment but I felt that she had recovered, I started my speech.

“When I met you at the party that Opal hosted a few years ago, I knew right there that we had something. It was hard for me to interpret that something because I was at a bad state at the time. Then we made love the first time that’s when I truly felt our connection. I wanted to be yours and I did. But the past few years had been amazing. Waking up next to you had been the best moments of my life. So I guess what I’m trying to say is,” I got down on one knee and reached for my pocket for the ring box. When I looked up at Asami she was in tears. But I knew I had to keep going.

“Asami Sato, will you marry me?”

Her head bobbed up and down as she sniffed and sobbed. I pulled her into a hug as the stars that night illuminated me and my girlfriend.

There were a million ways, like I said before. But this moment was I believe what my heart has wanted to say all long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. I know, I'm sorry. But I had to rewrite the ending so many times until I ended up with this one and I was very happy ending this story here.
> 
> I just wanted to say that it had been a great journey with you all and thank you so much for joining me on this one.
> 
> This is not the last you'll see of me writing Korrasami for sure. One shots will continue but I am also working on a new original story of mine so if you're not sick of my works yet, stay tuned! 
> 
> Once again, thank you!


End file.
